Loving a Devil
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Sequel to Loving an Angel. It's been 16 years and Sasuke hasn't aged a bit, while Kou, his and Naruto's son has aged slowly and is only 13. Weird right? What happens when Sasuke suddenly turns into a human along with his son? Did they really turn human? He meets a certain 16 year old he used to know who is human, or so he thinks. Oh, and what's this school? Narusasu. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Loving a Devil

Chapter one: what the hell just happened!?

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Knight! Give Sasuke his cookie back!

Naruto: I'm tired...

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: huh?

Isa-chan: DIisclaimer! She doesn't own Naruto! Sadly... Don't forget it's rated M for some later chapters... Or early...muhahaha!

...

Sasuke hadn't ages at all since Naruto had been reborn into the human world. That was because some devils don't age ones they are 16, but some do. He was able to survive 16 years without him. Kou aged slowly though. He was only 13... Which was weird. The doctor told Sasuke that Kou aged slowly because he was born from a man. And that man was none other than Sasuke.

"Kou! How was school?" Sasuke greeted his son as he came home.

"Yeah. I made a new friend to. His name is Masato. He's really kind and smart!" Kou smiled. Sasuke grinned at his son.

"That's nice, maybe you can have him over sometime." Sasuke murmured. Kou pulled something out of his backpack and showed it to Sasuke.

"Can we hang this up in my room?" Kou showed Sasuke a picture of him, Kou and Naruto. Sasuke coughed.

"Sure." He had told Kou all about Naruto. He even showed Kou pictures of Naruto. Kou enjoyed looking at the past pictures of his parents. They had an interesting life story. Even after sixteen years Sasuke never forgot Naruto. He never dated anybody at all. He still wore the ring.

"Kou why don't I make you a sandwich?" Sasuke smiled. Kou nodded and Sasuke made him a ramen sandwich. Kou was just like Naruto and loved ramen, a lot. Sasuke handed him a bowl of ramen to.

"Kou?" Sasuke asked when Kou had a face ful of ramen.

"Uh..." Sasuke fell over, unconscious.

...

"Ugh! What happened?" Sasuke sat up and stared down blankly at a snoring blond.

"Ugh! Shut up Mirako! He's on a field trip!" The blond mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke felt a tear stream down his cheek.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. The blond's eyes shot open.

"Your not Mirako." He said. Sasuke tried to turn invisible but it didn't work, he didn't feel any of his devil powers or energy anymore.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sasuke gulped.

"I'm-I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke murmured.

"Why are you in my house and who's that kid?" Naruto pointed to Kou. Sasuke jumped off the bed.

"Kou? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Kou opened his eyes and looked form Sasuke and then to Naruto and back.

"Dad...dad..." Kou looked at Naruto. "That dude looks just like dad." Kou pointed at Naruto. Sasuke smiled a sad smile.

"Yes he does, but Kou we should go." Sasuke murmured. Kou looked at Naruto once more before following Sasuke to the window.

"Good bye." Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait! I look like his father?" Naruto asked. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Y-yes." Sasuke murmured.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My parents died when I was just a baby so Mirako takes care of me." Sasuke winced. Same name and everything.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, causing Sasuke to jolt.

"What?" Naruto asked having a weird feeling.

"Uh... Nothing. Sorry." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Anyways... Why are you in my room?" Naruto asked.

"Because... I don't know." Sasuke murmured, truthfully. He really didn't know why. He wanted to know why though.

"Why don't you stay?" Naruto grinned one of Sasuke's favorite grins. Sasuke bit his lip.

"I... Ok." He didn't know where else to go. He didn't even know where he was.

"Ok... You can stay in my room and Kou can stay next door in the guest room... It's like a kid room."

"Ok... Sure." Sasuke said.

"Come on Kou!" Naruto touched Kou's shoulder and had that weird feeling again. Kou glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke decided to follow.

"Here you are!" Naruto opened the door to reveal a kids room.

"But I'm 13!" Kou exclaimed.

"Kou... You can change the room how you want it... Is that ok N-N-Naruto..." It was hard for Sasuke to say his name. Naruto stared at him for a seconds and nodded.

"Of course." Naruto finally said still staring at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed. Naruto found himself blush to. Sasuke was cute.

"Ok! Kou started throwing stuff out of the room.

"Dad! Can I have some money so I can buy a bed?" Kou asked. Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here you are Kou." Kou grinned and escaped. Sasuke remembered they didn't know where they where.

"Kou! Wait!" Sasuke dashed after him.

"I'm coming to!" Naruto called chasing the two.

"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke muttered to Naruto as they followed Kou down the sidewalk.

"It's ok. I love chasing people. Haha." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked noticing the stare.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured.

"It's ok! You don't need to apologize! I know, I'm hot." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You know Sasuke, your ok for a dude who just appears next to me on my bed." Sasuke blushed.

"Sorry... I don't know how I got there." Sasuke muttered. He noticed a familiar long haired raven walking across the road.

"Itachi? Knight?" Sasuke gasped.

"Sasuke! My bro!" Itachi and Knight came running up to them.

"Itachi! What's happened? Why are we here?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi and Knight exchanged glances.

"Problem is... We don't know either." They murmured. Sasuke groaned and Naruto grabbed Kou.

"Kou? Who are those people?" Kou glanced at the three and then at Naruto.

"Itachi is dad's brother and Knight is Itachi's boyfriend." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wait! Sasuke is your father? How old is he?"

"16" Kou said spotting a store. Naruto looked at Sasuke. How could a 16 year old be a father?

"Sasuke? Why is Naruto over there?" Itachi shriek whispered.

"This is the human N-Naruto." Sasuke was still having trouble saying his name.

"Sasuke! Kou found a store! " Naruto called.

"Come on!" Sasuke said to the two. Itachi grabbed Knight's hand and they followed Naruto.

"Dad! Can I get this one?" Kou asked Sasuke.

"How much is it?" Sasuke asked. Kou showed him and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, you can get this one." Sasuke said. He turned around and ran into Naruto.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

"It's ok Sasuke." Sasuke felt a shiver when he said his name. It was just how he would say it when he was an angel.

"Sasuke?" Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke jumped up.

"Do you have a car or something?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him.

"Ah, yes," Naruto said. "Wait here." Naruto said and ran the whole way to his house. He hopped into the truck and drove to the store.

"He's here, Itachi please help me-" Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto suddenly just picked up the bed effortlessly and put it in the back of the truck.

Sasuke was surprised for a second but hopped in the truck after Kou.

"He really does look like dad," Kou said glancing at Naruto. "He has the same name to." Kou added. Sasuke nodded and looked out the window so they couldn't see his tears.

"Itachi, I'm squished." Knight said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"So am I dimwit." He replied. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw his reflection in the window. He hit the brake hard. He hopped out of the car and dashed over to the passenger door and pulled Sasuke out.

"You guys go back to the house. Kou knows where it is." He tossed Itachi the keys. He dragged Sasuke to the closest park.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke asked. Naruto told Sasuke to sit on the swing.

"Why is Kou saying I look like his dad. He says your his dad! Your only sixteen!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed and wiped his tear.

"I got mpreg. I was married to a man named Naruto Uzumaki, he died... And was reborn as you...I'm a devil, he was an angel." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him as though he was stupid.

"As if im gonna believe that!" Naruto said. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"I didn't expect a human to understand." Sasuke growled, his voice cracked.

"Why are you calling me a human? Your a human to... Prove to me your a devil." Sasuke sweat dropped. His devil powers weren't working. Please father! Let me have a devil power back to prove it! Sasuke begged.

"Um..."

"Tell me how I was, if this is true." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled making Naruto blush.

"He loved ramen so much. He had a lot of friends. He used to sit with me on he roof of Devangel school and put ramen in his yakisoba bread. He was a devilish angel. He and Taylor were really good friends. Gaara and Taylor were going out and they're married now. His parents names were Minato and Kushina. His mom was crazy, and his dad was kind of shy. He would steal my manga and he loved fox's. He had a good sense of humor. I had hated him at first. But I soon came to love him. Haha... I remember when a bird crapped on his head. He got along with everyone but Takulo... The first time we 'did it' I had been pretty weak because that bastard Shiroto. He ended up topping every time."

Sasuke continued, "my dad found out and banned us from having sex. But I had neko features and went into heat, he allowed us to do it for the sake of my nekoness. That was after a concert were I showed Naruto I could sing. He was surprised... Sadly I to wear a girly outfit. Course Naruto didn't mind..." Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek remembering it all. "I soon found out my mom had a disease and she was going to be reborn a human I nagged him to have sex, my mom wanted a grandchild. So I got mpreg and had the baby after we got married. It was the best wedding my mom said she ever went to. After that I had the baby and we went shopping for clothes and stuff for Kou. We nance him Kou, it means light, happiness, and peace. Naruto wanted peace. Then a couple days later.." Sasuke started crying, "he had the same thing mom had and he died... Becoming you." Sasuke sobbed. Naruto stared at Sasuke and embraced him.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto murmured. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. They fit perfectly together.

"I guess I kind of believe you... But how come your still sixteen and Kou is only 13?"

"It's hard to explain." Sasuke muttered. Naruto said oh and the two just stayed like that.

"We should go back." Sasuke nodded and the two headed back. They walked, trying to stay away from each other. It was awkward.

"Your home!" Kou ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Yup!" He and Kou went upstairs and Kou showed Sasuke and Naruto the room. He had decorated it.

"We helped decorate it to." Itachi, Knight, and Mirako said from behind Naruto.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Mirako." Mirako held out her hand. Sasuke shook it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mumbled. Mirako nodded.

"I know." She said. The way she said made Sasuke look at her suspiciously. Sasuke followed Naruto to his room and found a futon next to Naruto's bed.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Sasuke murmured falling on the futon. Naruto picked Sasuke up and set him on the bed.

"Why am I on your bed?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Because your a guest and you should be comfy." Naruto replied. Sasuke had to admit, the bed was comfier than the futon he always slept on.

"Fine..." Sasuke fell asleep immediately. Naruto was going to ask him about supper.

The next morning...

Sasuke woke up his head rested on someone's chest. He slowly opened hs Wes to see he was resting his head on none other than Naruto's chest.

"Huh?" Sasuke said about to sit up. He wasn't able to when Naruto wrapped an arm around him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shout whispered. Naruto snorted in his sleep rolling over so he was on top of Sasuke now. Sasuke blushed when he felt himself get hard. It'd been a while since he had any sex and he never dared to touch himself.

"Naruto." He said in a cool and calm voice.

"Mmm, Sasuke, I love it when you get all sensitive when I touch your tail." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Naruto." Sasuke poked the blond. Naruto opened his eyes and the two looked down. They were both hard.

"Um... Haha... Lets forget this ever happened." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Ya need any help?" He asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to say yes.

"No, I'll be fine." He lied. He blushed as he stood up. He exited the room and went to the bathroom.

"Ugh... Why? Why me?" Sasuke muttered. He didn't dare touch it. He was afraid to. Especially when he was under the same roof as Kou. He took a shower being careful of it.

"Ugh.." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto sat in his room already relieved. He went to his bathroom and took a shower. It had been a while since he had Amy of those dreams.

"Why are they back? And why is Sasuke in them?" Naruto thought aloud. He froze when he heard the bedroom door open. He crept over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack. Sasuke hadn't relieved himself. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke put on a long shirt. He's trying to cover it? Wow Sasuke... Naruto thought.

"Sasuke." Naruto came out of the room. Sasuke froze.

"Um... Hi..." He said struggling with it.

"You've never touched it yourself have you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt his face heat up.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto smirked.

"You haven't relieved it." Naruto replied. Sasuke gulped.

…

"Dad? How come you rushed to the bathroom this morning?" Kou asked.

"I had to take a shit-I mean crap." Sasuke was trying not to use bad words in front of Kou. It just slipped out.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, ramen stuffed I. His mouth.

"Naruto! Don't laugh with food in your mouth!" Mirako scolded. Naruto scoffed.

"No, it's fun." Naruto said. Mirako smiled.

"Really? Will it be fun when yer head is stuck in the wall?" Mirako asked. Naruto didn't laugh for the rest of the morning after that.

"Your coming to school with me." Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He yawned. Thinking about school made him tired.

"You will be registered as a new student and finish the year with me!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

"Ok." Sasuke yawned again. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the school.

"Welcome to Cross Worlds Academy for the gifted." Sasuke yawned.

"Hi." Was all he said. The teacher smiled.

"Are you gifted?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm smart." He said. Naruto laughed.

"We'll find out." Naruto said. The teacher nodded.

"I guess so." She said turning around and leading them to the classroom.

"What's your gift?" Sasuke asked.

"I have dreams of the past and future." Naruto answered. Sasuke oh'd and followed the two into the classroom.

"Here is your classroom." The teacher told the two. Naruto just transferred after learning he was gifted.

"Good luck." The teacher said passing them out the door.

"Good luck." The teacher said passing them out the door.

"Welcome to class A. I am Ms. Megumi." The teacher murmured.

"Sup." Sasuke yawned. Ms. Megumi glared at Sasuke.

"What's your gift, Uchiha?" She snarled. Sasuke looked at her surprised.

"What's up your ass?" Sasuke asked. M. Megumi stopped glaring.

"I'm sorry." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed towards an empty seat. All the people in the room were sitting quietly making something.

"Class, say hello." Ms. Megumi smiled. Everybody turned their heads.

"Hello." They said. Sasuke looked at the teacher again. Something was wrong ith this school, and Sasuke knew it.

**There's the first chapta! I hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews are loved! Sayonara for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: weird school and the gifted.. And Kakiro!

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: SASUKE!

Knight: SHUT UP

Itachi: LOOOW

Isa-chan: disclaimer she doesn't own Naruto.

Sasuke walked with Naruto to the next class. His teachers name in this class was Ms. Ezeto. She's really creepy. Sasuke was uncomfortable sitting in these classes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed running around in circles. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"It's lunch time! You know what that means?" Naruto giggled.

"No?" Sasuke sighed.

"It's RAMEN TIME!" Naruto squealed grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him to the cafeteria.

"Ugh... I wish Nadito was here..." Sasuke mumbled gloomily, a slight blush on his face as he looked at his and Naruto's hands.

"Omg! That dude is hot!" A girl exclaimed.

"Is he the new kid?" A guy said. He was eyeing Sasuke in a weird way that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Master Sasuke! How on earth did you get here?" Nadito was running towards him.

"Nadito?" Sasuke gasped in disbelief.

"Master Sasuke, I came here as soon as I could, and the others followed." Nadito gestured towards Taylor, Gaara and the others. Taylor was running at Naruto like mad woman and glomped him.

"Your alive!" She squealed. Naruto was surprised and looked at Sasuke for help.

"Um.. Taylor. That's not the Naruto you know." Sasuke said. Taylor got flustered and immediately let go, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Gaara held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gaara." Gaara said. Taylor smiled at him.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned.

"We know." Everyone was smiling but Sasuke.

"Where is Kou?" Nadito asked.

"Ah, he's at home, Naruto's guardian is watching him." Sasuke answered.

"He's going to have to go to school soon isn't he?" Nadito asked. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before nodding.

"Yes." Sasuke said taking the bento from Nadito.

"Aww! Nadi-chan! I want a bento!" Isamu shouted.

"Isamu! Shut thee fuck up!" Nadito said using his weird language again.

"Excuse me sire?" A guy came over taking Nadito's hand.

"Yes?" Nadito asked glaring at the guys hand which was over his.

"I am thee class president. Please allow me to escort thee to thy classroom for a nice chat?" The guy said.

"Ok." Nadito said and allowed the guy to take him to the classroom to chat. Isamu of course didn't trust the guy sneaked after them stealthily like a ninja.

"Sasuke, who are these people?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cracked a small smile.

"These are my friends, they are angels and devils. It's hard to tell which is which with these guys though." Sasuke remarked. Taylor whacked him over the head.

"I hope we can be great friends!" She turned to Sasuke.

"What happened while I was gone! Why is Naruto a human and why doesn't he remember us!? Why didn't you contact me and why did you move!?" Taylor whisper shouted. Sasuke gave a sad smile.

"After you guys went on your little vacation, Naruto died..." Sasuke's voice cracked but he didn't cry. "And Kou grew up raised by me and my mom until she passed. After that I moved out, it reminded me too much of Naruto." Sasuke said. Taylor gave him a sympathetic look.

"But why are you here? Without your manga?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know... I collapsed and woke up in Naruto's bed." Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was laughing at something Gaara said.

"I wish I did.." He said standing up. Taylor looked sad, but once she turned around, she was smiling.

"Gaara! Lets go out to eat! Ja ne!" She waved to Naruto, Sasuke. She dragged Chi and Kiba to.

"Wait here." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Ok.. He replied and stood there holding his bento.

"Hey." It was the guy from earlier that had eyed Sasuke.

"Uh.. Hi." Sasuke knew some humans were dangerous.

"I'm Kakiro. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand not bothering to smile.

"Nice to meet you to." Sasuke shook his hand.

"So, you transfer?" Kakiro asked. Sasuke nodded, it was kind of true.

"Cool, what school?" Kakiro asked. Sasuke didn't know what any of the schools on earth were called so he just decided to make one up.

"Sunset High." He stated. Kakiro nodded.

"Smart people school that is. How'd you ever get out of there? I heard once people enter, they never escape." His voice darkened at the last sentence. Sasuke felt Kakiro's cold stare.

"I-I don't know... I just did." Sasuke inched away when Kakiro moved closer.

"Are you scared?" Kakiro asked.

"Um... No." Sasuke said. Which was true, he just felt uncomfortable.

"You should be Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not a normal being. I know you aren't either, devil." He whispered in Sasuke's ear and touching his ass before walking away. Sasuke glared at him turning to get a better view.

"Sorry for taking so long. The ramen line was really long." Naruto sighed dramatically holding a small bowl of ramen. "I only got this small one." He then grinned stupidly.

"But its ramen! Lets go to the rooftop to eat!" Naruto dragged Sasuke with him. He didn't even notice Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto smiled gobbling down the ramen. Sasuke ate his bento slowly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto touched Sasuke's hand feeling as though he knew Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Sasuke remembered what happened that morning and jumped back. Naruto laughed.

"Haha!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Haha suuure." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke blushed and muttered something.

"What was that?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke growled.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"haha, it was something." Naruto said finishing his ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke finished the bento slowly, not wanting to go back to class.

"Your next class is one i don't have... Good luck." Naruto walked Sasuke to the class and headed to his.

"Hello! Mr. Uchiha! It's wonderful to see you! I'm Mrs. Pearl." Sasuke nodded. This teacher seemed nicer than the others.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke murmured. Mrs. Pearl smiled.

"Heh, now please take a seat next to dear Kakiro." Sasuke's head snapped up AMD saw Kakiro staring out the window. Great, Sasuke thought, I can't get a window seat." The only good thing about the last classes was he could get a window seat.

"Hi." Sasuke growled, unhappy to have to sit next to a suspicious, window seat taker.

"Hi." Kakiro replied. Sasuke And Kakiro's eyes met, and Kakiro smirked. Sasuke hissed and turned to look at the board.

"Ok, what does this word mean?" Mrs. Pearl pointed to a word on the board. Sasuke stared at the word for a while. 'Want' was the word. Sasuke liked that word, it related to him. I want many things... Sasuke sighed at the thought and glanced at Kakiro, he had raised his hand.

"Want, is when you see something, and suddenly feel that you need it. You want it." Kakiro looked him when he said it.

"Well... That's a good way to say it... Any other ideas?" Mrs. Pearl asked.

"I might have an idea," Sasuke said, "want, is when you know someone who doesn't remember you, but you wish they did, you want them to remember. Or you can know someone, and wish for them to be happy. You want them to be happy." Sasuke said. Mrs. Pearl studied Sasuke for a minute.

"Sasuke... Please stay after class, you to Kakiro." She said and continued on with the class.

"Boys, the reason I asked for you to stay after class is because what you said..well it made me wonder. Are you two going through what you said. Like Kakiro, you sound like you want something you can't have, and Sasuke, you sound like you know someone who doesn't remember you and that you want someone to be happy. I want to help you two." She said. Kakiro and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"It's fine Mrs. Pearl. I want to get what I want myself." Kakiro looked like he was trying to smile.

"Mrs. Pearl, I would like to do what I want on my own to, and besides, this person will never remember me." Sasuke smiled a sad smile. Kakiro looked out the window and inched a little closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Kakiro who said his name when they were out of the classroom.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I get your cell number?" Kakiro asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. Why not." Sasuke typed in Kakiro's cell phone number and he typed in Sasuke's.

"Thanks, well see ya." Kakiro waved and walked away still on his cell. Sasuke got a text.

Kakiro: hi

Sasuke smiled. He just said hi, weirdo.

Sasuke: weirdo

Kakiro: :P

Sasuke: haha

Kakiro: sup

Sasuke: nm

Kakiro: oh

Sasuke: how r u?

Kakiro: so so

Sasuke: why so so?

Kakiro: secret

Sasuke: why?

Kakiro: cuz... Ttyl

Sasuke: ok ttyl

Sasuke slipped his phone his pocket wondering why Kakiro had even started texting him when he just walked away. Maybe he expressed more through texting, he wasn't very talkative.

Naruto finally decided to get out of his hiding spot after watching Sasuke lean against the wall texting the guy that just walked away. He was curious and curiosity killed the cat.

"Sasuke! How was that class?" Naruto asked.

"Good. Mrs. Pearl seems to my favorite teacher so far." Sasuke muttered pulling out his phone and texting again.

"Kou..." Sasuke whispered texting back.

"What? Kou do something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, he ended up spilling paint on Mirako." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded stifling his laughter.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"We go home!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked happy to be able to leave school, Naruto noticed.

"Did you like going to school?" Naruto grinned.

"It was so so." Sasuke said groaning.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

"Dad!" Kou ran up to Sasuke.

"Kou!" Sasuke went back to being motherly. He hugged the thirteen year old smiling.

"Did ya miss me?" Sasuke asked at the same time as Kou. They giggled and Mirako came out of the kitchen covered in paint.

"Hello. I'm glad you guys are all happy." She growled. Naruto finally berated out in laughter.

"Hahaha! It's hard to take you serious when you, haha, look like that!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled and he and Kou went upstairs. Kou was telling Sasuke all about Konohamaru.

"He's so nice! He gave me this drawing!" Kou showed a clumsily drawn cat.

"Cute." Sasuke said. Kou snorted.

"He could've done better." Sasuke stared at his son in astonishment.

"Haha! Your silly." Sasuke said hugging his son. Kou giggled when Sasuke started tickling him.

"Hahaha! S-stop!" Kou said hopping away. Sasuke smiled.

"Sorry." He smiled. Kou nodded and told Sasuke he'd be right back.

"Ok." Sasuke felt his cell vibrate and looked at it.

Kakiro: wut r u doing?

Sasuke looked at it for a moment.

Sasuke: sitting

Kakiro: can we meet up?

Sasuke stared at the text.

Sasuke: sure, where?

Kakiro: the bridge over the lake on the way to school

Sasuke: ok

Sasuke stood up running into Naruto.

"Where you headed?" He asked

"To meet someone. Tell Kou I'll be home soon." Sasuke murmured stepping passed Naruto, grabbing his coat and exiting the house. It took him a couple minutes do get to the bridge since the school wasn't very far.

"Hey." Kakiro greeted Sasuke.

"Hey, what's up?" Sasuke said. Kakiro leaned against the bridge railing.

"I need to talk to you about your devil abilities and how you got here."

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked. Kakiro only smiled.

"I don't know if I should tell you." He replied. Sasuke stared at Kakiro with a serious look.

"Please tell me." Sasuke pleaded. Kakiro couldn't resist Sasuke's cute face.

"Ok...I'm.. A..." Kakiro spotted something behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and they both saw Naruto. Naruto looked nervous.

"Devil? Again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Kakiro sweat dropped.

"Uh... Hi." The two said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Why do I keep hearing that your a devil?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"Because I am one." He said. Naruto peered at him.

"You can't be." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stared at the ground.

"But I am." Sasuke sniffed. It was cold out.

"Prove it." Naruto commanded. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was serious as ever.

"I..." Sasuke closed his eyes and struggled. His wings grew out. Naruto stared in shock.

"B-b-bu-but!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's wings. Sasuke looked at them. They grew! Sasuke smiled happy to have his wings. He growled when two tails grew and his cat ears along with them. Kakiro smirked. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's tails.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke trembled. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away from Kakiro.

"Don't touch his tail!" Naruto snapped. "It's sensitive." Naruto growled. Kakiro smirked.

"I'm sorry. Sasuke, I'm afraid we'll have to continue our conversation tomorrow." Kakiro said disappearing. Sasuke whimpered when Naruto couldn't help his curiosity and touched his tails.

"This is how you lost your virginity." Naruto smirked nibbling on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt and growled.

"Your so cute Sasuke." Naruto said and allowed Sasuke to climb on his back since he was weak with the sensitive tail.

"No." Sasuke mumbled falling asleep as Naruto carried him.

Naruto chuckled. He arrived home and set Sasuke in the bed and checked on Sasuke's son.

"Haha! Very funny." Kou growled, he was on the phone.

"It is!" Naruto recognized the voice to be Konohamaru's.

"Nooo." Kou said smiling.

"Yeah you stupid cutey! I mean seriously! Even for a dude you're cute!" Naruto saw Kou blush.

"R-really?" Kou asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Naruto sighed. The baka! Naruto went back to his room and found Sasuke purring in his sleep. He thought it was cute and laid next to him. Sasuke rolled over on top of him and made a cat noise. He felt a jolt and suddenly blacked out.

Dream (Naruto's POV in dream)

I walked to the classroom that was Sasuke's and we headed to the cafeteria. Sasuke ordered regular yakisoba bread while I got ramen in mine. Taylor and the others followed us up and we made jokes and stuff.

"N-Naruto are you-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Gay?" Isamu finished for him. Sasuke blushed and so did I. We exchanged nervous glances and the on Isamu and Sasuke talked. I sat there gobbling down my ramen yakisoba.

End of dream~

Naruto woke up wondering why he had a dream like that. He didn't know who those people really were yet they were so close. And Sasuke was in his devil form, and everybody else looked like a devil or an angel. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around the room. It was morning and Sasuke was gone. He heard Kou yelling on the phone. Naruto stood up and went to he bathroom. He took a shower and put on fresh clean clothes and walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs to see Taylor and Gaara. Taylor glomped him.

"Hi Naruto! We've come to visit!" She exclaimed happily. Gaara yawned and watched the TV.

"Gmornifn." Naruto said munching on toast.

"Hehe!" Taylor giggled glomping Chi, who had been making out with Kiba.

"Hi, sorry I had to go meet up with someone." Sasuke came in and got glomped by Taylor.

"Kakiro?" Naruto found himself snapping the name. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and he nodded.

"Yeah..." Sasuke and the others hugged and they had breakast.

**That's it for this chapter! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! I love them! Please review! XD sayonara for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: NMI(need more info) instead TMI (to much info) and WTF  
Sasuke: fucking ponies!  
Taylor: pony ass!  
Gaara: asses  
Naruto: uh...  
Isamu: fucking Nadito  
Nadito: Isamu... *chases Isamu around with a frying pan*  
Mikoto: disclaimer! She doesn't own Naruto, just the plot and ocs, and horrible mistakes. :|  
Kakiro was out reading in the shade during lunch. He didn't really need to eat since he was demon, not a devil, but a demon. He was different from devils in many ways. He can make contracts with humans. And they can do many other things that devils can't do. Demons and devils still don't get along because they're all jealous and want each others powers. But Kakiro, he just wanted one thing, and that was Sasuke Uchiha, prince of Hell.  
"Huh?" Kakiro felt his phone vibrate. It was Sasuke.  
Sasuke: dafuq is wrong with you  
Kakiro stared at the text smirking.  
Kakiro: nothing  
Sasuke: I met you this morning and you still didn't tell me!  
Kakiro: because there was a human eavesdropping on us  
Sasuke: :(  
Kakiro: haha  
Sasuke: ass  
Kakiro: no  
Sasuke: just tell me what you r!  
Kakiro: no  
Sasuke: TELL ME!  
Kakiro: no  
Sasuke: fucking a$$ hole  
Kakiro: ^_^  
Sasuke: tell me or else  
Kakiro: or else what?  
Kakiro was smiling, which was a scary thing, because he never smiles a real smile.  
Sasuke: I will pill you  
Kakiro: pill me? Haha  
Sasuke: no! Fucking auto correct! I will sperm you!  
Kakiro: O.O  
Sasuke: mutherfucking piece of shit! I will kill you!  
Kakiro: Hahaahahahahahahahaha!  
Sasuke: *kills you*  
Kakiro: seriously? Role playing the kill? Haha  
Sasuke: u want me to actually do it? Cause I will!  
Kakiro: *laughs hysterically* yeah right!  
Sasuke: I will, I never go back on my word  
Kakiro: *falls over laughing ass off*  
Sasuke: bitch  
Kakiro: *acts like a female dog*  
Sasuke: ugh! Ttyl bye a$$hole!  
Kakiro: bye honey muffin  
Sasuke: fuck u!  
Kakiro: ok  
Sasuke: hmph bye  
Kakiro put his phone in his pocket and smirked evilly. Oh Sasuke, how amusing you are, he thought with a grin.  
"Kakiro? It's class time." A boy came out from the corner of the building. Kakiro glared.  
"I know." He snapped, standing up and heading to class. The boy clenched his teeth.  
"Why are you such an ass?" He asked as Kakiro passed him.  
"You should know why Teru. You should definitely know why." Kakiro replied. Teru clenched his fist.  
"It wasn't my fault! It was yours! Stop blaming everyone else for once in your damn life! Face the truth. It was your fault!" Teru shouted passing him with a shoulder shove. Kakiro grabbed Teru and shoved him against the brick wall.  
"How was it my fault? I was trying to help!" Kakiro leaned closer. Teru squirmed in his grip.  
"Your so called help was what did it!" Teru shot back. Kakiro growled.  
"Fine! It was aaaallll my fault!" Kakiro said making the word all sound longer. Teru growled.  
"Yes! It was!" Teru struggled. He froze when he felt Kakiro's mouth on his neck. He felt himself gulp. Kakiro smirked and licked Teru's neck.  
"Get offa me!" Teru exclaimed. Kakiro licked his lips before sinking his teeth into Teru's neck. Teru gasped and trembled. Stupid Kakiro, he thought. He finally stopped struggling and let Kakiro have some blood. He knew demons, unlike devils, craved blood. It was something that made demons... Well demons. When Kakiro pulled away Teru coughed and looked at Kakiro dazedly. Kakiro smiled evilly and Teru noticed that he had a hint of lust in his eyes. In all the years Teru knew Kakiro, he'd never been bitten or been looked at with lustful eyes by Kakiro. He gulped when he felt Kakiro's knee rub his area.  
"D-don't!" Teru cried. Kakiro smirked and did it again.  
"Why?" He asked. Teru stared at him.  
"Because I don't want you to." Teru said. Kakiro laughed.  
"And you think I care about what you want?" Kakiro said.  
"No, because you don't care about anybody but yourself." Teru replied. Kakiro clenched his teeth, which still had some blood on them.  
"I do care about others! I do. But all you think about is yourself and how much you think I hate you. Have you ever thought about getting your facts straight? That's one thing I don't like about you. With you it's assumption after assumption." Kakiro sniffed Teru's hair.  
"I don't think you hate me, I know you hate me. You blame me for everything. For once though, I want you to acknowledge that I'm not always to blame." Teru whispered. Kakiro pressed his forehead to Teru's.  
"I don't hate you." Kakiro murmured. Teru sniffed looking up at him.  
"Serious?" He asked. Kakiro nodded. Teru felt a tear leak out of his eye and he wanted to wipe it away but Kakiro had his wrists. Teru felt more tears leak out of his eyes and apologized. He was surprised when Kakiro licked the tears away. Since when could Kakiro act sweet? Teru looked at him curiously and Kakiro smiled. He picked Teru up and teleported to his apartment.

Sasuke looked at the clock waiting for the class to be over. He jumped up when the bell rang and dashed out of the class. He ran all the way to the bathroom. His teacher was rude and wouldn't let him to to the bathroom. He was happy when he could finally let it out.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured from next to him. Sasuke turned his head to look at him.  
"Uh...Hi." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled and zipped up his pants.  
"Haha, Sasuke I'm going to take a picture of you if you make that face again,  
"You do and I'll smash your camera to pieces." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned.  
"Feisty!" Naruto said whistling as he exited the bathroom. Sasuke stared after him.  
"Ugh, he didn't wash his hands." Sasuke mumbled as he washed his hands.  
"Hi." Sasuke murmured as he sat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a friend he made recently. Shikamaru smiled.  
"So... What's up?" He asked knowing about Sasuke and how he liked Naruto. He kept Shikamaru updated on thing that happened.  
"Nothing... I met this guy named Kakiro, he's really weird." Sasuke told him. Shikamaru sat sat up.  
"That dude? He's cool, weird, but cool." Shikamaru looked up and then held up a hand, his pointer finger up.  
"Oh yeah! Today's dorm day. The dorm is actually an apartment the school rest on dorm day." Shikamaru murmured.  
"Uh... why?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because the school likes treating us, so every week on Thursdays it's dorm day." Shikamaru said. The two stood up and Shikamaru drove Sasuke to the "dorm" that the school had.  
"Here's a room." The two grew quiet when they heard a noise from the other room that sounded like moaning.  
"Aaah! Faster! Mm! Kakiro!" They heard a boy yell. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances once they heard Kakiro's name.  
"Teru!" Sasuke heard Kakiro moan. Sasuke blushed and looked at Shikamaru who looked disgusted.  
"Want a new room?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. They exited the room and Shikamaru stood in front of the room they heard the moaning from. Shikamaru kicked the door open and the two saw them on the bed.  
"You forget today was dorm day?" Shikamaru growled. Kakiro looked at them and froze when he saw Sasuke.  
"Uh.. I forgot." Kakiro said. Teru looked at them and blushed. Shikamaru and Sasuke left the door open and Kakiro gritted his teeth. Great, Sasuke saw them.  
"Kakiro?" Teru asked looking up at him with teary eyes. Kakiro smiled.  
"I'm sorry." Kakiro apologized.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came over to him and glomped him. Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's head like he was a puppy.  
"Hi Naruto." Sasuke murmured images from earlier kept popping in his head. He felt scarred for seeing them.  
"What's up?" Naruto said. Sasuke turned and replied.  
"Nothing really.." Sasuke whispered. Naruto saw Sasuke was blushing. He thought it was kinda cute.  
"Wow Sasu-chan, you can be cute~" Naruto said licking Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped back covering his ear. He did a ninja like pose and Naruro laughed.  
"Haha! Your so amusing Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand.  
"Let's go shopping!" He exclaimed. Sasuke remembered all the times that he and Naruto went shopping for manga and how he had practically been obsessed with it.  
"Ok." Sasuke said knowing he didn't have a they arrived at a clothing store Sasuke remembered the time he was shopping with him and they dressed up in dresses.  
"Ooh! Here.. Here! Here! Take this! And this! And that!" Naruto was piling Sasuke up with clothing.  
"Try all of these on or else." Naruto glowered at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and took the large pile of clothing into the dressing room.  
Sasuke tried every outfit on and Naruto surprisingly had a lot of money and bought all of the clothes for Sasuke.  
"There! Now you don't have to wear the same thing every day or wear my clothes.  
"Thank you." Sasuke murmured turning slightly red.

"Its basically like an early Christmas present! Oh yeah! Here's my number! So you can text me whenever! See ya later!" Naruto had brought Sasuke home and then he left for cram school.

Naruto: hi!

Sasuke: ur already texting me?

Naruto: wut? You don't want me to?

Sasuke: rnt u supposed to be at cram school?

Naruto: I am

Sasuke: then stop texting me!

Naruto: no

Sasuke: y?

Naruto: becuz cram school is boring

Sasuke: dumbo

Naruto: y u callin me that

Sasuke looked up.

"I need to talk to you." It was Kou.

Sasuke: I gtg ttyl bye

Sasuke shut his phone and gestured for Kou to come over.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Kou looked down.

"I... I got in a fight with Konohamaru." Kou said looking down gloomily.

"What was the fight about?" Kou looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Rumors are spreading about him and I. He thinks Im spreading them." Kou wiped his eyes.

"What type of rumors?" Sasuke put an arm around his almost crying son.

"People are saying we do bad things with each other." Kou said and finally a tear leaked out of his eye.

"Do you know who spread the rumor?" Sasuke asked. Kou shook his head.

"Sadly no. But when I find him, I will kill him." Kou said and evil glint in his eyes.

"Ah Kou! You're like I used to be when I was younger. But now I'm more mature... So I want you to know that violence isn't the answer. You should try to talk it out with Konohamaru. Tell him it wasn't you and that you want to find out who did." Sasuke said.

"...I guess I'll call him. Thanks dad." Kou stood up grabbing the phone.

"Hi Konohamaru. It's me Kou." Kou looked a little happy when Konohamaru answered.

"Hi." Konohamaru replied.

"Listen... I wanted to talk to you about the rumors-" Kou was cut off.

"Can I come over?" Konohamaru asked. Kou told him yes and met him at the door.

"Hey Kou." Konohamaru murmured not smiling like he usually was.

"Hi... I didn't spread the rumor-" Kou was cut off when Konohamaru pushed him up against the wall. Konohamaru got really close to him.

"I'm sorry I accused you." He murmured trapping Kou. Kou squirmed trying to escape. Kou was wondering why Konohamaru was acting differently than he usually did.

"I-It's fine! Please let me go." Kou struggled. Konohamaru sighed and pressed his lips to Kou's neck.

"Ah!" Kou gripped Konohamaru's shoulders as he sucked on his neck. He pulled away admiring his work.

"Kou... I know who spread the rumor." Konohamaru murmured. Kou stopped.

"Who?" Kou asked. Konohamaru closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Kou looked at him curious.

"Who?"

"Me." Kou's eyes widened.

"But.."

"I know. I blamed you. I'm sorry. I fell in love with you." Konohamaru murmured. Kou blushed?

"I- I love you." Kou whispered. Konohamaru smiled leaning down. He pressed his lips against Kou's and Kou wrapped his arms around Konohamaru's neck.

"Mm." Kou moaned opening his mouth when Konohamaru's tongue had touched his bottom lip. Konohamaru's tongue explored the contents of Kou's mouth happily.

"Aah!" Kou moaned when Konohamaru's hand accidentally touched his nipple. Konohamaru wanted to explore Kou's sensitivity more and did it again purposely.

"Ahem!" Konohamaru pulled away blushing along with Kou.

"Konohamaru just what do you think you are doing to my son?" Sasuke smiled a dangerous 'I'm gonna kill you' smile. Kou moved so he was in front of Konohamaru.

"Dad! We are in love!" Kou shouted. Sasuke blanked out taking in what his son just said.

He fainted.

"Dad?" Kou's voice was heard as Sasuke opened his eyes. He found himself looking into dark blue eyes.

"Uh...?" Sasuke smiled nervously.

"Dad! I want you to accept me and Konohamaru's relationship!" Kou squeezed his eyes shut and bowed.

"Yes! Please!" Konohamaru bowed alongside him. Sasuke blinked. He felt a sharp pain on his head and winced.

"Um... Who are you?" Sasuke asked. Kou and Konohamaru looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm your son! He's my boyfriend which you thought was a friend!" Kou exclaimed. Mirako came in the room.

"I believe he hit his head and is anemic." She said and left the room with the thing she had grabbed.

"Anemic..." Kou sighed.

"Well... I guess we'll have to figure out how to get it so he's unanemic. If that's a word..." Konohamaru murmured.

"Yup..." Kou and Konohamaru exited the room and smiled at Naruto who had just gotten home.

"Hi Sasuke!" He grinned. Sasuke still touching his head looked at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"I'm Naruto..?" Naruto said.

"Anemic." Mirako said walking by the room. Naruto ohed and and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto! The dude you've been living with for a while. " Naruto smiled. Sasuke suddenly felt a strange attraction towards him.

"I-I'm Sasuke." Sasuke glanced at Naruto shyly.

… . . .

"Uh..." Naruto sweat dropped when he felt Sasuke hugging him.

"Mm." Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's and fell asleep. Naruto groaned. How on earth was he going to be able to sleep like this? And on Christmas night to. He was starting to like Sasuke in a way he shouldn't. It wasn't good. He knew that Sasuke had been with him in his angel days... So he calls them. But it still didn't mean it would be alright to like him in this world. Naruto stared at the ceiling and sighed. He glanced at Sasuke's sleeping face which pretty cute.

"Sasuke..." Naruto fell asleep.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was straddling Naruto's hips. Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned down, kissing Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Sasuke away.

"Sasuke! Why'd you just kiss me!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke tilted his head cutely.

"Because I like you." Naruto blushed and told Sasuke to get off him. Sasuke did and Naruto stood up.

"You shouldn't say things so easily. People might not think you mean it." Naruto said heading towards the door.

"But... I do mean it." Sasuke whispered. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was looking down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started to turn around but Sasuke stood up and rushed passed him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried grabbing his arm but Sasuke was too fast and was already headed down the stairs.

"Merry CHRISTMAS!' Kou shouted as Sasuke came down the stairs. Sasuke looked at Kou and ran towards him.

"Naruto hurt my feelings!" Kou laughed and hugged Sasuke back.

"Sasuke! Come here! Please!" It was Naruto. Sasuke pouted but went towards him. Naruto smiled and held out a hand. Sasuke slowly took it and Naruto pulled him forward so there lips met. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke opened his mouth allowing him entrance. Naruto put his hands in Sasuke's hair tussling it. Sasuke moaned in the kiss when suddenly everything came back to him and he pulled away gasping.

"Wh-why were you just kissing me!? And in front of Kou!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto sighed.

"Because, I figured I'd try to see if it helped. You were anemic." Sasuke touched his lips. It was just like how Naruto kissed him when he as an angel. His lips were still soft. Sasuke sighed and smiled shrugging it off.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured. Naruto nodded and everyone was down there opening presents. Kou was really happy. He got an iPad mini, a cell phone, a couple pairs of headphones, iTunes cards, a couple of outfits, and a Walmart gift card.

Sasuke got headphones, iTunes card, iPhone, socks, and hair gell.

"Why did you get me hair gell?" He asked Mirako.

"I thought you used it to give yourself the chicken butt style. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. My hair is like that naturally." Mirako shrugged.

"Give it to Naruto. He likes playing with his hair." Sasuke tossed it to Naruto.

"Merry Christmas." He said before going to charge his new iPhone.

Naruto was grinning. He had a lot of to: me from: me presents. He bought himself an iPad mini, headphones, iTunes card, headphones, and some socks. Mirako got him a fox hat. Sasuke got him an iTunes card knowing he had an iPhone and Kou got him a card that said "merry christmas, you hurt my dad, I kill you. Now hurry up and make him yours or else." And there was a picture of Kou killing him at the bottom of the card. Naruto had laughed. Kou was a great artist.

"Yum!" It was dinner time and everyone was stuffing their faces. Kou couldn't wait till later since Konohamaru was going to come and visit.

..later..

"Kono!" Kou ran over to Konohamaru grinning. Sasuke bit his napkin angrily.

"Grr! My precious, delicate little Kou! He hurts him and I chop his head off!" Sasuke growled. Naruto heard it and laughed. Sasuke glanced at him and Naruto kissed his cheek. He decided to wait a little bit longer before making a move. When he did make his move, he was going to confess to Sasuke. He just still needed time to sort out his feelings.

**OMG! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long! Please excuse any mistakes ^_^ ...I've kinda been busy lately! Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I'm going to make a short New Years bonus chapter! I'll try my best to finish it by tomorrow. I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for the reviews! XD please review! Sayonara for now!**


	4. Bonus Chapter

New Years Bonus Chapter! (in this chapter Naruto and Sasuke are together)

Sasuke walked around in his yukata waiting for Naruto. Naruto seemed to be late a lot. Just like Kakashi. Obito had told Sasuke all about how late Kakashi is. Kakashi was a Sensei at their school. He was really perverted, always reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry I'm late!" Naruto came running towards Sasuke. Sasuke tapped his foot on the tar impatiently.

"It's about time you get here! I've been waiting for over 15 minutes!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto bowed apologizing his ass off. Sasuke took the time he was apologizing to check out Naruto's yukata. Hmm, Sasuke thought, very sexy. Naruto noticed Sasuke was checking him out and did his best to look sexy.

"So... Shall we go?" Naruto smirked and grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him to the New Years festival.

"Haha!" Sasuke laughed as they ran. It was fun being with Naruto. Sasuke always found himself never getting bored. They either argued, competed against each other or, were acting lovey dovey. Thing was though, it was always something new. A different competition, a fun/bad argument and sometimes they tried different things in their intimacy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled.

"What is it?" He asked. Naruto grinned.

"I love you." Naruto murmured. Sasuke blushed.

"I love you to baka!" Sasuke replied. Naruto laughed and the two competed in catching the fish and they counted stars together. After that they went to the shrine and prayed.

"I hope that I can have much more ramen this year! And that..." Naruto said the last part in his head so that Sasuke wouldn't hear him. Sasuke said all the things in his head. Because he wasn't even thinking about food. He was thinking about Naruto. He wanted to be able to be with Naruto for a long time with no problems. But of course Sasuke knew that there were going to be problems. In love, there was always problems.

"Let's go watch the fireworks!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke laughed and the two sat on a field watching the fireworks.

"I love fireworks." Sasuke murmured. Naruto grinned.

"Me to!" Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke happily let him and the two made out for a veeeerrrryyyyy long time.

**Hope you liked my short bonus chapter... Hehe anyways happy New Years! I hope that I will publish chapters quicker than I usually do! Hehe sayonara for now! Please review! And thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: ummmmmmmmmm... COME LITTLE CHILDREN

Taylor: I WHIP MY BOOBS BACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY BOOBS BACK AND FORTH!

Gaara: *watches as she whips her boobs around*

Knight: you're drooling

Gaara: *ignores him*

Knight: you're drooling

Gaara: ...

Knight: you're. Drooling.

Gaara: ...

Knight: drooling!

Gaara: stfu!

Taylor: vicious... Me gusta... Disclaimer! She doesn't own Naruto or my boobies!

Sasuke yawned and looked at the clock. He was late for school. He didn't care either. He rolled over and went back to his sweet Narutofull dreams.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" Sasuke groaned.

"No! Me no wakey!" He growled covering himself with the soft blankets. Naruto sighed.

"We'll I can't get up if you're sleeping on me." He murmured. Sasuke sat up and realized he was indeed sleeping on top of the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled and ended up leaping off the bed. Naruto laughed and got off the bed to.

"You certainly are amusing." He chuckled. Sasuke blushed slightly and stood up.

"Hey, do you think the school would care of I just skipped out?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"You're going to school whether you like it or not." Naruto replied and headed to the bathroom. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded.

"I don't wanna go!" He rolled on the floor screaming like a little kid with a tantrum.

"Dad? Why the hell are you on the floor screaming like a little kid?" Kou's head peaked through the door. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for acting so immature and sat up.

"No reason..." He smiled slightly. Kou looked at him weirdly before coming in.

"Naruto says that I'm going to the same school you're going to. He says it's a school for all ages so it's ok," Kou grinned, "I also heard Kono's going there to! I'm so excited!" Kou clapped his hands. Sasuke felt like chewing on a napkin or something. He hated Konohamaru for stealing his precious Kou's heart!

"So you're going to be in 7th grade?" Sasuke asked. Kou nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! And so is Konohamaru!" He smiled one of those rare smiles. Sasuke sighed. He'd never seen his son so happy before. It kind of made him happy to. Though he still wasn't fond of Konohamaru.

"Sasuke! The bathrooms free for you to use." Naruto came into the room with just a towel around his waist. Sasuke tried not to drool as his eyes ran over that's sexy

muscular chest. Oh how he urged to run his hands over it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto now stood in front of him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said reaching out. Naruto smirked.

"Nuh uh, no touching Sasuke." He stepped back and went to his closet. Sasuke sighed and went to the bathroom, slightly gloomy because he didn't get to touch Naruto's tan muscular chest.

Kou sighed happily as he walked with Sasuke and Naruto to Cross Worlds Academy for the gifted. He couldn't wait to see Konohamaru. Before, when there was the rumor spread, that was at the park. Which was where all Konohamaru's friends hung out almost all the time. Kou followed Sasuke to the junior high area and he went inside a classroom and saw Konohamaru. He tried not to leap hug him since there were others there. He wasn't sure if Konohamaru would like that or not.

"Class, this our new student, Kou Uchiha." The teacher said looking at the class. Kou looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and got this weird feeling in his stomach. The teacher seemed really strange and it made Kou's stomach turn.

"Are you ok?" Konohamaru stood up and walked over to Kou. Kou smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." Sasuke glared at the teacher.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind taking your hands of him?" Sasuke hissed. The teacher glared and moved away from Kou. He soon stopped glaring and eyed Sasuke up. Sexy, he thought to himself. Konohamaru grabbed Kou's hand and led him to the back of the room. Kou happily sat next to Konohamaru and waved to Sasuke. Sasuke waved back. He had a tiny smile on his face before he shot a glare at the teacher.

Sasuke headed to his class and sighed. He really did despise school. The teachers were asses and freaks. Some of them were perverts, just like the one he had jus spoken to when he dropped Kou off.

"Hello." Sasuke spun around when he heard the voice. It was Kakiro. Sasuke glared at him. He felt awkward talking to him ever since that incident where Kakiro was doing that dude... Teru was it? Sasuke sighed as Kakiro walked over to him.

"About what you saw at the apartment... Could you please forget about it?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him funny. So what? Was that just a one night stand he had with that guy?

"Why?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. Kakiro's turn to sigh, that it was.

"Because I told you to." Sasuke scoffed.

"Who died and left you boss?" Sasuke growled. Kakiro groaned.

"You really won't forget about it?" Kakiro asked. Sasuke nodded stubbornly. Of course he wouldn't forget about it. Seeing someone having sex wasn't something that you could just easily forget.

"I won't forget." Sasuke mumbled before stomping off to class. He squeaked when Kakiro suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He glared at Kakiro.

"Let me go you bastard." Sasuke hissed. Kakiro smirked. Now that he had Sasuke trapped he could take him to the demon kingdom for his father. Sasuke struggled against Kakiro's grip, but Kakiro was stronger. Sasuke wished his devil powers worked better, but they weren't really budging.

"Damn you." Sasuke muttered and finally stopped struggling. Kakiro grinned in accomplishment. He flung Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke starting flailing around and punching Kakiro's back, which made him wince a little.

Naruto sighed as he rounded the corner, heading back to the classroom. He had just gotten out of the bathroom. The teacher was probably wondering where he went. He's taken a while on the toilet since he had taken a shit. When he's gotten up from the toilet he had shits that were almost the length of Naruto junior. Well of course it had been a while since he'd taken a shit. He yawned and saw Kakiro with Sasuke over his shoulder. He noticed Sasuke was struggling and dashed over to them. His eyes widened when Kakiro and Sasuke starting disappearing. Naruto didn't notice that he was disappearing with them to.

...

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto was lying on the floor of the palace, and Sasuke was watching as some servants were stripping him. Sasuke felt anger building up inside him as they stared and touched Naruto. He stomped on one of the demon servants that were holding him. They didn't even seem to notice that he'd stomped on them.

"Who's this blondie?" A tall man with long black shaggy-ish hair. Sasuke looked at the guy. He was weird. He seemed to eye Naruto in a weird way. That made Sasuke's anger flare even more. He watched as the guy went over to Naruto. He bared his fangs as the guy leaned down and sniffed Naruto.

"I want him." The guy told Kakiro who was standing near the stairs. Kakiro looked at Sasuke, but knew he couldn't resist the king.

"Yes." Kakiro said.

That's when it happened.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! YOU MAY STAB ME WITH BUTCHER KNIVES OR SICK WOLVES ON ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've been stressed lately... I just broke up with my boyfriend on like Tuesday and I've been having a serious case of writers block... I'm serious about the writers block but I've got my ideas back! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter and I will start working on the next one! Thanks for the reviews! Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Sasuke Kicks Ass and Kou is 14

Taylor: I'VE GOT THE BOOBS LIKE JAGGA! I'VE GOT THE BOOBS LIKE JAGGA!

Gaara: *watches her boobs bounce and drools*

Knight: you're drooling

Gaara: ...

Knight: you're drooling

Gaara: ...

Knight: DROOLING

Gaara: stfu!

Isa-chan: disclaimer, she doesn't own Naruto or the boobs

A demon servant flew across the room. Kakiro rushed over to Sasuke, only to be shoved half way across the room. He coughed and looked at Sasuke. His large black wings were showing and his fangs were out. His eyes were tinted red and his tails were swishing back and forth angrily. His claws were stretched out and his shirt was looser. The look he had on his face was frightening to all of the demon servants and they fled from the room. Kakiro wanted to join them, but then it would disappoint his father. He hated his father. He was always rude and would kill him of he had the chance.

"Kakiro." Kakiro looked up at his father. His father looked pretty pissed off.

"Yes?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to piss his father off and quickly stood up. His father despised the weak and would probably have killed him if he'd stayed on the floor any longer.

"You didn't tell me the devil prince was here." Kakiro's father murmured gesturing towards Sasuke who's aura was getting darker and darker by the minute.

"I'm sorry father, should I have not brought him?" Kakiro asked. His father shook his head.

"No, he'll be of use against the devils." And with that the father picked Naruto up and headed back to his room. Well, tried to head back. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and smashed him down onto the hard floor.

"Master Madara!" A demon servant cried. Sasuke shot them a death look and they shrank to floor and then burst into flames. Sasuke then looked at Madara. Madara was coughing.

"Bitch!" He hissed. Sasuke jabbed Madara's leg with the tip of one of his tails and Madara cried out. Kakiro watched as Sasuke beat his father up. He wasn't sure of what to do. He knew that if his father was getting beat up, he himself would die for sure. He dashed towards the door. Sasuke flashed him a death glare and he shrank to the ground, flames enveloped him. He cried out for help, but none of the demon servants would dare to even go near him. They were afraid for their lives. They sure as hell didn't want to catch on fire.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke gripped Madara's neck and started squeezing. Madara's eyes widened and he tried to push Sasuke away. Sasuke wasn't budging though.

"Le-et go!" Madara croaked. Sasuke only shoved Madara down to the palace floor, still choking him.

"No!" A voice suddenly rang through the room. Sasuke's head snapped up as he saw Teru, the guy that had been with Kakiro at the apartment. He was knelt down next to a burning Kakiro. Sasuke made the fire stop and then went back to Madara.

"I'm going to kill you. Right here. Right now." Sasuke's voice was deathly and sent shivers down Madara's spine.

"Sasuke...?" I new voice whispered. This voice made Sasuke freeze in place. Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke had been so focused on killing Madara that he'd forgotten all about Naruto. Naruto looked around and then freaked out when he realized he was only in his boxers.

"What the hell happened?" He exclaimed. Sasuke stared at Naruto and let go of Madara. Naruto watched as Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He rushed over to Sasuke, and picked him up.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. Sasuke looked at him, feeling no energy. He touched Naruto's cheek.

"I love you." He said before closing his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes to. He was sure of his feelings now. He loved Sasuke. He really did.

When Naruto opened his eyes they were back at the school. In the same hallway. Naruto looked at the pale Sasuke and hurried to the infirmary. When he got there he set Sasuke down on the bed.

"Sasuke... " he whispered before leaning down and kissing the unconscious devil. He quickly pulled away when Sasuke moved. He watched as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto? Where am I?" He asked. Naruto sighed in relief.

"You're in the infirmary." Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke looks around.

"Oh.. Have I been in here before? I don't remember." Sasuke murmured. Naruto shrugged.

"I forgot to. The thing is though, the infirmary changes often." Naruto said looking out the window. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously.

"What do you mean it changes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"I don't know... It's like.. Sometimes there's windows... Sometimes there isn't.. Sometimes it's dark and creepy." Naruto explained. Sasuke looked around. So the next time he went here... It would be different?

"What time is it?"

"Schools over. It's after 4." Naruto murmured. Sasuke quickly got out of the infirmary bed. He looked around and sighed.

"We need to go home." Sasuke said and exited the room. Naruto sighed and followed him.

..…

The next morning Sasuke was surprised to wake up to Naruto's grinning face. What surprised him even more was when Naruto pecked him on the lips before hopping out of the bed and skipping to the bathroom. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded. Naruto kissed him? Pecked him like a pigeon? What?

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up and saw Mirako. She was itching her head irritatedly.

"Yeah?" He asked. Mirako gave him a thumbs up.

"Take good care of that brat." She said and disappeared from the doorway. Sasuke as even more baffled. Did he forget so something? The images from the previous day flashed through his mind. No... He wasn't missing anything... As far as he knew.

"Daddy!" Kou hopped on top of Sasuke.

"What is it Kou?" Sasuke asked. Kou blushed and looked down.

"Um... When do you know if.. You're ready.. For it?" Sasuke nearly choked on air.

"Aren't you a little young to be asking that?" Sasuke asked. Kou grunted.

"Dad! My birthday is today. I'm fourteen." Kou said. Sasuke froze. It was Kou's birthday.

"Right! I knew that. I just woke up anyways." Sasuke mumbled. Kou rolled his eyes.

"Answer my question." He said. Sasuke looked at him and blushed.

"I-I guess you just know... When it comes to it." Sasuke said and saw Naruto watching him from the bathroom doorway. Water was dripping from his hair and onto his chest. He smirked as he saw Sasuke blush and look away.

"What you guys talkin about?" Naruto sat on the bed wrapping and arm around Sasuke's waist and pulling him to him.

"N-Naruto? Is there something I missed?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled and put a finger to Sasuke's lips.

"Shh, my love. Don't speak." Naruto whispered before pulling Sasuke into a hungry kiss. Sasuke blushed and kissed back. They both forgot Kou was there and started making out. Kou inched out of the room and went to his own room. He bit his bottom lip before grabbing his phone. He texted Konohamaru.

Kou: Kono

It took a couple minutes before a reply came.

Kono: Kou!

Kou smiled and his fingers began moving.

Kou: I wanna see you... Do you know what today is?

Kono: ... No?

Kou: my birthday

Kono: OMG... Really?

Kou: yeah

Kono: why didn't you tell me?!

Kou: I just did

Kono: I know...but like... Why didn't you tell me before?

Kou: .. Idk

Kono: ok... Wanna come over to my place? My moms home but she's gonna be laying soon

Kou: sure! I'll be over in a few!

Kou shut his phone and hurriedly put on a cuteish outfit. He immediately rushed out of his room seeing his dad and Naruto groping at each other. He hurriedly ran down the stairs, not tripping once, and flew out the door. He rode his bike all the ya to Konohamaru's house.

"Hi!" Konohamaru grinned as he let Kou inside. Kou looked around, the house was bigger than his and it had a lot more decorations and pictures. He followed him up the stairs, not seeing his mom anywhere.

"Is your mom gone yet?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, she left a couple minutes before you arrived." Konohamaru replied. Kou nodded, feeling slight butterflies in his stomach. He had a weird feeling and he suddenly wanted to move closer to Konohamaru.

"Kono..." He whispered quietly.

"Hm?" Kou jumped, not realizing that Konohamaru had heard him. They finally go to his room and they both sat down.

"What do you wanna do birthday boy?" Konohamaru asked laying down. Kou suddenly crawled on top of Konhamaru and kissed him. Konohamaru kissed back resting a hand on Kou's waist. Kou felt it. He wanted it. What his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

**That's it for this chapter peoples! Be prepared for some hotness in the next chapter! Haha maybe... If something doesn't happen... HAHAHAHAHA anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I kind of did... Anyways thanks for the reviews and stuff. It makes me happy... unlike learning french for a project.., its so hard... XD please review! Sayonara for now...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Will Kou Lose his Innocence?

Knight: WILL KOU LOSS HIS INNOCENCE?

Taylor: NO

Sasuke: NO WAY IN HELL

Naruto: calm down Sasuke

Sasuke: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS IS MY SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT

Kou: Dad! I'm not a kid anymore!

Sasuke: ur still my son!

Naruto: *sighs* disclaimer, she doesn't own Naruto

Knight: OH YEAH! GUESS WHAT PEOPLE'S! LEMON SCENE AHEAD!

Sasuke: SHUT THE FUCK UP *whacks him over the head with a frying pan*

Naruto walked to the store and bought some soda. He was extremely thirsty. He'd decided to take a morning run and was feeling dehydrated. He had been making out with Sasuke for a while, but Sasuke was worrying about Kou and wouldn't budge and let Naruto do him. Naruto looked at his watch. It was after 10 and it was almost lunch time. Naruto gulped down the rest of the soda and headed back home.

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door shut. He shuddered when a dark aura appeared on the stairs. He noticed it was a gloomy Sasuke. He sweat dropped before going over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sasuke gloomily looked over him.

"Kou is at Konohamaru's." Sasuke said gripping Naruto's shirt collar. Naruto sighed.

"Why you so gloomy about it?" He asked. Sasuke glared.

"Because he might do something to MY PRECIOUS KOU!" Sasuke grabbed a handkerchief and chewed on it angrily.

"HE MIGHT RAPE HIM! TAKE HIS VIRGINITY!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto winced moving away. Boy was Sasuke loud when it came to the subject of his son.

"I'm pretty sure Kou will be ok." Naruto attempted to reassure Sasuke, but Sasuke was off in his own little Sasuke world. Naruto stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" He asked Mirako. Mirako smiled and held up a bag. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head and he did a victory dance.

"Woot! Woot! You're the best!" He shouted and danced around singing, "ramen! Ramen oh ramen! How I love you! Woohoo!"

Sasuke sighed and morosely stared out the window. Was he worrying too much? His son was 14. He could probably go by the right decisions... Couldn't he? Sasuke growled and stood up. He was going to Konohamaru's.

Konohamaru slid a hand up Kou's shirt and played with his nipples. Kou moaned and Konohamaru pinched his other nipple. Kou kissed and nipped at Konohamaru's lip hungrily and Konohamaru pushed Kou down onto the bed and slid his tongue in Kou's mouth. He slid a hand down Kou's pants. Kou bucked his hips slightly as Konohamaru stroked his member, which wasn't exactly the biggest 14 year old penis you'd ever see.

Sasuke opened the door of Konohamaru's house and headed up the stairs.

Konohamaru threw Kou's shirt off and kissed down his chest. Kou moaned, squirming slightly beneath his boyfriend.

"KOU UCHIHA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING?" Sasuke's scream could be heard all the way from heaven to hell. Konohamaru leapt off of Kou and jumped out the window. He landed perfectly on his feet and dashed away.

"D-dad?" Kou's eyes widened and he gulped. He quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped it on over his head.

"I'm sorry!" He jumped onto the floor and bowed. Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head. Kou was bowing down to him!?

"K-Kou?" Sasuke sweat dropped. He sighed.

"Kou... I won't nag or lecture you," Sasuke murmured, "if you feel that you are ready for it, then I won't ban you from intercourse." Sasuke realized he sounded like an old fart. "Sexual actions?" He tried to sound less oldish. Kou only laughed.

"I love you!" He leapt up and hugged his father. Sasuke smiled hugging back.

"I love you to." He murmured. Kou pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Were you crying?" Sasuke asked. Kou shook his head.

"I got dirt in my eye." He mumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"You should go find Konohamaru. When you see him give him a message for me. You hurt my son, you die." Sasuke kissed the top of Kou's head and left the room and headed home.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was immediately glomped by a suddenly cheerful Naruto when he got home. Naruto smelled of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" Sasuke asked. Naruto giggled.

"Uh huh!" He nodded before latching onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped.

"N-Naruto! You're drunk... Stop it." Sasuke tried to push Naruto away, but Naruto wasn't drunk. In this world it was hard to get drunk even if he had 20 beers. He ignored Sasuke's protests and dragged him upstairs. When they got to the room Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared into Naruto's beautiful blue ones. Naruto smirked and leaned down, crashing his lips against Sasuke's hungrily. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now. He couldn't hold his desire back any longer.

_(WARNING LEMON SCENE COMING IF YOU NO GUSTA THE LEMONS THEN YOU NO READY THE LEMONS AND SKIP OVER! :D lol just saying )_

Sasuke kissed him back just as hungry. It'd been years since he'd had sex. Naruto almost didn't smell of alcohol anymore. Sasuke gasped when Naruto's knee rubbed against his throbbing member. He tried to hold in his moans but with the way Naruto was rubbing against his mini Sasuke he couldn't. It was impossibru.

"Nn-ah!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand went up his shirt and brushed his nipple. Since it'd been a while since Sasuke had sex he felt like a virgin again. Naruto tore Sasuke's shirt off and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the beautiful pale skin. He leaned down and latched onto one of Sasuke's nipples and Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto smirked and tweaked his other nipple. With his free hand he unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke groaned as Naruto's hand slid down farther, stroking Sasuke's needy member. Sasuke arched his back slightly.

"N-Naruto I love you!" He murmured. Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto pulled Sasuke's jeans off along with his boxers. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt and Naruto pulled away a little and pulled it off. He then leaned down and nipped at Sasuke's neck. He then began sucking on it. Sasuke squirmed slightly and gasped out.

"I love you to Sasu-chan." Naruto whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear while enjoying his mark he left on Sasuke's neck. He then went back to stroking Sasuke jr. In a faster pace.

"Nnn! Aaah! Naruto!" Sasuke stared at Naruto with lustful eyes. Naruto had to control himself so he wouldn't just lift Sasuke's legs up and pound into him. He reached up and put three fingers to Sasuke's moist pink lips. Sasuke's mouth opened and Naruto slipped the fingers in and Sasuke sucked them like they were a Popsicle. Oh how Sasuke loved Popsicles. (*smirk*)

"Mm Sasuke..." Naruto groaned finally pulling his three fingers out of Sasuke's mouth making a loud pop noise. He guided his fingers down to Sasuke's entrance and slipped one finger inside Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened at the sudden invasion and then relaxed. Naruto wiggled his finger around before adding the second one. Sasuke arched his back slightly, while tensing.

"N-N-Naru-to! Nngh!" Sasuke moaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto scissored the two fingers before adding the third. He watched Sasuke trying to find his spot. Sasuke gasped. Naruto found it.

"Oh Naruto! There!" Sasuke groaned seeing stars. Naruto smirked and hit the spot again with his fingers. He did a couple more times before pulling his fingers out and undoing his belt buckle and slipping his pants and boxers off. Sasuke stared at him and Naruto leaned down and crushed his lips to Sasuke in a deep passionate kiss before positioning his erection at Sasuke's entrance. Nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip, she shoved inside of him. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he dug his nails in Naruto's back. Naruto waited for permission to move. Sasuke nodded in the kiss, opening his mouth. While thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth Naruto pulled his member out most of the way before thrusting back in. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. Of course, Naruto won. Their tongues played at Naruto thrusted into Sasuke. He finally found his spot again and Sasuke threw his head back breaking the kiss.

"Nnghh! Aaaah! Naruto!" Sasuke moaned so loudly the neighbors could probably hear him. Naruto made sure to keep hitting that spot and Sasuke begged for him to go faster.

"Fas-ter! Mm! Nnaah!" Sasuke clawed down Naruto's back, causing Naruto to wince slightly in pain.

"God I love you!" He groaned and pulled Sasuke into another hungry kiss. He felt himself reaching his limit and he knew Sasuke was to. He pulled away and panted.

"I-Im coming!" Sasuke screamed.

"Me to!" Naruto shouted and the two came together. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, not bothering to pull out. Sasuke didn't care.

"Damn Sasuke... You're so sexy." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled.

"So are you." He chuckled and pecked Naruto on the lips.

_(END OF LEMON! WHOO! SEXY! LOL IM CRAZY! Hehe :D hope you enjoyed!)_

Mirako sighed a sigh of relief and pulled off her headphones. It looks like they are finally done, she thought. She could finally sit at her kitchen table and eat supper in peace. She sighed and looked at her watch. Ooh! Time for my date! She giggled and skipped out the door grabbing her coat.

Meanwhile~

Kou tapped Konohamaru's shoulder.

"What'd your dad say?" He asked placing a kiss on Kou's cheek. Kou blushed and smiled.

"My dad said he doesn't mind if we have sexual intercourse... Haha! He sounded like and old man!" Kou laughed. Konohamaru chuckled.

"I think we should wait till my birthday before we do it." Konohamaru murmured. Kou whined slightly.

"But your birthday is 2 months away! And you'll be 15!" Kou exclaimed. Konohamaru pulled Kou into a kiss. Kou struggled at first and then finally kissed back. Konohamaru pulled away.

"Please. You'll be my birthday present, you don't have to buy me anything." Konohamaru smiled. Kou pouted before grudgingly giving in.

"Fine! But you better make the wait worth it." He whispered seductively in Konohamaru's ear. Konohamaru stared after the now skipping Kou. Was he gonna be able to last till his birthday?

**Hope you liked the chapter! I finally finished it! XD thanks for the reviews! :) please excuse any grammar mistakes! Please review and sayonara for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New boys

Sasuke: ... Grrr

Naruto: sorry...

Sasuke: stfu

Naruto: I really am...

Knight: haha! Wimp!

Sasuke: *whacks him over the head with a brick*

Naruto: ...o.o disclaimer she doesn't own Naruto... AND SHE NO LONGER OWNS THE BRICK! *runs away from Sasuke*

Sasuke sat in front of the TV bored out of his mind. Naruto, Mariko and Kou all weren't home. Who knows what Itachi and Knight were doing. He slowly stood up since his ass hurt and went to the kitchen. What to eat... Hm.. Sasuke stared at the doughnuts and looked around before grabbing them. He dashed upstairs to the room and slammed the door shut and began stuffing his face in glazed doughnuts.

...

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He didn't even know why he had to watch Mirako's sister's son. He sighed as the kid pretended to fly around like an airplane. Gods... This was definitely boring. He yawned and suddenly heard a whimper. He looked at the kid. He stepped on a Lego. Oh shit! Naruto cursed in his head and went over to the kid and picked him up. Stepping on Legos hurt like a bitch.

"Naru my foodie hurts!" He cried.

"It's ok Crane..." Naruto told him. Yup, his name was Crane. He's a cute kid, growing fast to. Naruto could tell he was going to be sexy when he grew up. He had nice silky jet black hair, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, and he loved black. He was like those hot emo boys. Just wasn't hot yet. He's six years old and he keeps telling Naruto about purple clouds. He says they can do many things. He even told Naruto something about the purple cloud giving an old hobo he saw on a sidewalk a new makeover and a boner.

"Naru I wanna see da purple cloud." Naruto stared at the six year old. He had a funny way of speaking. Not like a normal six year old who would complain about people cutting him in line. He spoke with using d a lot and using a lot. Like when ever someone told him something he'd answer ya! Instead of yes. Naruto learned that pretty quickly.

"Crane, I'm pretty sure it's just some girl wearing a purple cloud outfit and she rubbed the hobos dick." Naruto quickly shut up. He wasn't supposed to say bad words in front of Crane. That's what Mirako told him. Crane had the habit of repeating bad words in front of adults so they would think he was cool.

"Hey Naru can I play inline skating?" Crane asked. Naruto sighed and to,d him he could. Crane got in front of his game cube and turned it on and grabbed a controller. He quickly turned the TV on and waited for the game to load. Naruto watched as he hit the A button to pass through all the stupid ad things. When it finally got to the menu Crane hit play, chose his file, and waited for it to load. When it finished loading he hit the start button and the options popped up and he went to the music and changed it so it would play the songs he liked while playing. When he was done he began skating. The first song that Naruto heard almost every time began to play. P.O.D youth of the nation. Naruto thought it was a very meaningful song. He listened closely as it played.

_Last day of the rest of my life _

_I wish I would've known _

_Cause I would've kissed my mama goodbye _

_I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care _

_Or thank my pops for all the talks _

_And all the wisdom he shared_

_Unaware, I just did what I always do _

_Everyday, the same routine _

_Before I skate off to school _

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest _

_Instead of taking a test _

_I took two to the chest _

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming _

_Everybody was running _

_But I couldn't hear nothing _

_Except gun blasts, it happened so fast _

_I didn't really know this kid _

_He wasn't part of the class _

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love _

_Or maybe for a moment _

_He forgot who he was _

_Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged _

_Whatever it was _

_I know it's because _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_Little Suzy, she was only twelve _

_She was given the world_

_With every chance to excel _

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell _

_She might act kind of proud _

_But no respect for herself _

_She finds love in all the wrong places _

_The same situations _

_Just different faces _

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her _

_Too bad he never told her _

_She deserved much better _

_Johnny boy always played the fool _

_He broke all the rules _

_So you would think he was cool _

_He was never really one of the guys _

_No matter how hard he tried _

_Often thought of suicide _

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends _

_He put his life to an end _

_They might remember him then _

_You cross the line and there's no turning back _

_Told the world how he felt _

_With the sound of a gat _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim _

_No matter what you say _

_It don't take away the pain _

_That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies _

_Don't nobody know why _

_It's the blind leading the blind _

_I guess that's the way the story goes _

_Will it ever make sense _

_Somebody's got to know _

_There's got to be more to life than this _

_There's got to be more to everything _

_I thought exists _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation_

That last line kept repeating and Naruto found himself sad that the song was over. The song really was a great song. He looked at Crane who just continued playing. He wondered why Crane liked the song so much. Sure he was too young to understand the lyrics. Unless he just liked the beat.

"Hey Naru.. Why ya starin at meh?" Crane looked up at Naruto after pausing his game. Naruto smiled.

"I was just wondering why you liked the song so much." He replied. Crane looked down.

"It reminds me of someone." Was all he said. Naruto stared at him for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"You hungry?" He asked. Crane grinned.

"I'm always hungry!" He hopped up after saving his game and turning the stuff off. The two headed to the kitchen and made supper. Naruto wasn't bored anymore, and all of his worries, if he had any, were gone.

...meanwhile...

"Mirako... Mirako... Mirako... Mirako..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL STUFF YOU IN THE TRUNK!" Mirako shouted. Sasuke immediately shut up and turned on the radio. He was so bored. He couldn't wait till they got to the house. Then he could see Naruto. Oh Naruto, the sunshine to his day. The light of his day. The ONLY good part of his day. He sighed dreamily as he thought about the blonde. Couldn't Mirako drive any faster?

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he barged in the house. Naruto and Crane nearly had a heart attack. It'd been so quiet and they had been so concentrated. They had been painting stick figures. Though Crane's figures didn't look like stick figures. His painting actually looked like it had a lot of emotion. There was a little boy with wings standing in the middle of a field with an arm over his face and you could see a couple drops of tears falling. Dang, Crane was a good painter, Naruto thought, his was just a stick figure making out with another stick figure. Of course Naruto added hair to them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke leaped on top of Naruto. Crane just stared at them in curiosity.

"Are you guys like together?" He asked. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yup, Sasuke is my adorable lil uke." Naruto shut up again. He really couldn't control his hole.

"What's an uke?" Crane asked. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged nervous glances. Rut row. Little boy asking awkward question. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Sasuke spoke up.

"An uke is the dude who bottoms in a relationship between two dudes." Sasuke explained. Crane nodded.

"Ah, and the one who tops is the seme." He said. Sasuke and Naruto nearly fell to the floor. Where did this kid learn the language of Yaoi? They stared at him in astonishment.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"How do you know the language of Yaoi?" Sasuke asked. Crane shrugged.

"Internet." He muttered casually before heading upstairs. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Oh Internet, how loved you are.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward. Naruto stared into Sasuke's dark eyes and felt his warm breath coating Naruto's lips. Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He crushed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke pressed closer to Naruto for more friction. The two ended up in a heated make out session.

"So that's what real dudes kissing looks like." Sasuke and Naruto separated and looked at Crane who was standing innocently with a camera in his hand.

"Crane? Why do you have a camera in your hands?" Naruto asked eyeing the six year old suspiciously. Crane smiled.

"I was just gonna go outside and take some pictures of nature." Crane said before dashing out of the room. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled.

"Want an amusing boy." Sasuke chuckled and hopped off of Naruto's lap. Naruto stood up to and grabbed Sasuke and dry humped him. Sasuke squeaked and turned into a tomato and quickly escaped.

"BAKA YAROU!" He screamed running outside. Naruto rolled on the floor laughing his ass off.

Crane looked at the yelling Sasuke and then went back to spying on the boy. The boy was 15 years old and Crane, even though he was only six, was madly in love with the fifteen year old. The fifteen year old had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a tan body, and was pretty well built. His birthday was coming up pretty soon to. Crane was dying to see him take his shirt off. Of course there was no way Crane would ever tell Naruto or anyone else that he was in love with someone who didnt even know he existed.

"Crane! Your moms home!" Crane groaned and went back to the driveway. He stomped on Naruto's foot.

"She's not my mom." Crane growled. Naruto stared at him.

"But Mirako said-"

"No, she's not. She's just taking care of me." He said and walked back to the house. Naruto stared after him and sighed. Why exactly was Mirako' sister taking care of Crane?

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto suddenly heard a British accent and looked up. A pair of emerald green eyes were staring into his.

"Uh.. Yes?" Naruto asked staring at the boy.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew who that lil boy was that's always watching me." The British boy said. Naruto looked the boy up and down. He was well built, he had brown hair, and had a nice tan.

"His name is Crane." Naruto replied. The boy nodded.

"Tell him I found something of his, and to please come visit me." The boy said before turning around. Naruto stared after the boy unsure if he should do as the Britain asked.

"Ok.." He said. Maybe it'd be ok. The British boy looked about... What... In his teens? Yeah probably.

"Oh yeah, tell him I do live next door." The British boy murmured and then disappeared into the bushes that worked as a fence to separate Mirako's sister's house and the brown haired boys house. Naruto cursed. He forgot to ask what the dudes name was.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Just hold on a sec, I gotta tell Crane something." Naruto murmured before hurrying inside the house. He saw Crane looking out the window.

"Hey! The boy next door told me to tell you to come and visit sometime." Naruto told him. Crane blushed and nodded.

"Ok..."

"And he does live next door." Naruto said remembering what the boy said. Crane nodded and thanked Naruto for telling him. Naruto exited the house and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let's go home babe." He murmured in Sasuke's ear, making the devil blush.

"Ok..." He mumbled turning his head so Naruto couldn't see his face.

Mirako said bye to her sister and got in the car and drove the love birds home.

**THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPPIE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ANYONE CURIOUS WHY THE HOT BRITISH BOY WANTS CRANE TO VISIT HIM? WELL YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE THE SUNSHINE SHOW- OK YEAH! HAHA PLEASE REVIEW! SAYONARA FOR NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: PURPLE CLOUD

British dude: why am do people think I'm so hot?

Crane: maybe... Because you are

Naruto: Crane... Stay away from that pedo

British dude: pedo?

Crane: pedophile?

British dude: I'm not a pedophile

Naruto: *holds Crane close* stay away pedo

Sasuke: ... Disclaimer she doesn't own Naruto or any flying pillows *ducks*

Naruto: *goes on a rampage and throws pillows everywhere*

Naruto was watching Crane again and Sasuke was bored as fuck, once again. He hated it when Naruto was gone. He always had nothing to do. He nearly had a heart attack when his phone started ringing.

'Sha la la!' He quickly answered it, not wanting Mirako to hear his ring tone.

"Ello?" He said. He heard a loud noise and a thud in the background.

"Help!" As all he heard before the phone went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Who the hell was that? He tried calling the, back but all he got was a voice mail. His eyes widened, it was Mirako's sister's cell phone. He stood up quickly and dashed out of the house, ignoring Mirako's yelling. He ran all the way to Mirako's sisters place, worried as hell. When he got there he rushed inside the house to see Naruto and Crane playing candyland. Sasuke bent over and gripped his knees panting.

"Why did you guys call for help?" He asked. Naruto stood up.

"Cranes going to the British dudes house. Imma need some help making lunch. I'll be lonely to." Naruto feigned innocence. Sasuke chuckled and kicked his shins.

"That's what you get for making me worry." He growled. Naruto grinned and apologized.

"So imma go..." Crane said and slowly stood up. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, watching as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Stay safe!" Naruto called. Crane acted as though he hadn't heard the stupid blonde. He exited the house and walked around the fence and onto the British dudes property. He clutched his shirt nervously as he went up the steps. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened. The hot, sexy, amazing British guy stood there in all his glory. Crane couldn't believe himself. He was only six years old and he was thinking about the naughty. What has the world come to?

"Hey..." He murmured. The British dude smiled and stepped aside to let Crane in. Crane slowly entered the house, taking in the British dudes scent.

"I'm Alistair, you're Crane right?" He asked. Crane stared at him. Alistair huh? It suited him.

"Yes.. So you are naturally British?" Crane asked. Alistair grinned and Crane felt his heart beat quicken. He couldn't believe he was in love with a 15 year old hot, gorgeous, sexy British guy with a sexy name. He was only six!

"Uh.. Yeah I was born in England and I moved here when I was 8. It's a nice place and I'm glad to be here." Alistair answered. Crane nodded.

"So why did you move here?" He asked looking at Alistair wondering if it was ok to sit down on the soft crimson red couch. Alistair chuckled and told him to sit down.

"My cousin, Kakiro, lives here so my parents sent me here so I could get a better education. Kakiro is hardly ever home so I basically always get the house to myself. Though his dad comes once in a while with money. He's not really the best father to Kakiro. That's why he's so messed up." Alistair explained. Crane watched him as he spoke. Kakiro... Hm... Interesting.

"What school does your cousin go to?" Crane asked, wondering if it was the same school Naruto was going to.

"Cross Worlds Academy for the Gifted... Something like that. I might transfer, but Kakiro makes the school sound so creepy so I don't know if I would want to go, you know?" Crane nodded.

"Naruto told me its pretty creepy to." He stated. Alistair's emerald eyes seemed to follow Crane's every move. It was kind of creeping Crane out.

"So.. Alistair, have you seen the Purple cloud?" Crane asked curiously. Alistair chuckled.

"The purple cloud? Yeah one time I saw it turn someone older... Into a hobo." Alistair laughed.

"Really? I saw it give a hobo a boner... And a make over." Crane smiled. Alistair found himself mesmerized by Crane's adorable smile and was sad that the boy was only 6. He wished Crane was his age so he could make him his.

"That's... Interesting." Alistair smiled and walked to the kitchen. Crane followed him, unsure of what to do. Alistair opened the fridge and leaned down, giving Crane a good view of his fiiiiine ass. Yup, that ass was fine! Crane wanted to smack it, but it'd be awkward if a six year old smacked a fifteen year old's ass.

"You want anything to drink?" Alistair asked, his ass moving a little as he looked around in the fridge. Poor Crane, was being tortured by Alistair's sweet godly ass.

"Uh... Milk please." Crane cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. Alistair stood up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard that was next to the fridge. He set it down on the table, opened the milk, and poured some milk into the glass. He then handed it to Crane who was feeling like he was about to have a seizure.

"Uh... Thanks." He cleared his throat again and took a big gulp of the milk. He kond of preferred strawberry milk, but he'd live.

"No problem," Alistair grabbed some mayonnaise from the fridge and set it down on the table.

"You hungry?" He asked Crane, who was staring at the mayonnaise like it was some kind of god.

"Ahem... Yes." He smiled and strode over to the red kitchen table. The finger tip of his index finger slid over the surface of the table. It was cool to the touch and felt smooth. He liked smooth things. He looked at Alistair's arms. Oh they looked smooth. Alistair's skin looked pretty smooth. Crane felt the strange urge to just touch it. He quickly averted his eyes. For a six year old, he sure was perverted.

"What do you have?" Crane asked. His voice sounded kind of raspy, but he didn't give a crap.

"You ok?" Alistair asked, looking at Crane with a worried expression. Crane nodded and smiled.

"Just hungry." He murmured and pulled a chair out and sat down.

"You like turkey or ham better?" Alistair asked holding two bags of lunch meat. Crane practically started drooling. He'd love to see Alistair's mea- he cleared himself of those dirty thoughts and pointed to the turkey.

"Turkeys cool." He said. Alistair nodded.

"I agree, Kakiro thinks we always have to have ham. Which I don't get because he barely ever comes home. He's such a chip." Alistair sighed. Crane looked at Alistair funny.

"Chip?" He asked. Alistair looked at him in confusion before his emerald eyes seemed to spark.

"Sorry... He's a fry." Crane pondered for a moment and face palmed himself.

"Right, sorry I forgot you people from England called them chips or whatever." Crane muttered. Alistair laughed.

"It's ok, a lot of people forget that we do." Alistair grinned. Crane sure was amusing to him. Oh how he wished Crane was older.

"I'll be right back." Alistair cleared his throat and stood up, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Alistair slid down against the door. He had a but of a hard on. Being so close to Crane was enough to make him hard. He felt so dirty and horrible for getting an erection over a six year old.

Crane leaned back against his chair and sighed. He looked at the stairs before standing up. He looked out the kitchen window as he leaned on the counter. Something purple caught his eye. His eyes widened and he dashed out the door and ran towards the purple cloud. He stared at it with great interest. It came towards him and suddenly he was engulfed by the purple cloud. It moved up and down like a scan and suddenly Crane seemed to me moving farther away from the ground. He waited as the purple cloud kept doing its thing. It then moved up and away from Crane, obviously finished with it's business. Crane huffed and went back in the house. Alistair was still upstairs. Crane slowly crept up the stairs and heard a noise from the bathroom. He strode over to the bathroom door and out his ear to it. He heard a moan.

"Nngh.." Crane's lips formed into a smile and he opened the door. Alistair looked up his eyes wide.

"Y-!" He didn't get to finish. Crane crashed his lips against Alistair's. Alistair pushed Crane away.

"Who are you?" He asked. Crane tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm Crane, you know the one you wanted to visit you?" Crane asked. Alistair stared at him. Crane looked at the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Why do I look 16?!" He exclaimed. He stopped. He knew why. Oh yes.. He knew. And damn did he look sexy.

"Crane?" Alistair exclaimed. Finally realizing it was in fact Crane.

"The purple cloud!" Crane yelled.

"The purple cloud did this to you?" Alistair asked. Crane nodded.

"It was moving up and down like a scan... Or like when someone gives themselves a hand job." Crane said. Alistair looked at him like he was some alien. Crane shrugged and licked his lips as his eyes moved down to Alistair's erection. Alistair blushed and covered it. Crane smirked.

"Why are you covering it?" He asked Alistair. Alistair just shook his head and kept it covered. Crane smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Alistair's. Alistair kisses him back this time. He moved his hand up and tangled his fingers in Crane's jet black silky hair. Crane nipped at Alistair's bottom lip and Alistair happily opened his mouth, allowing Crane entrance. Neither of them could believe they were actually kissing each other. It seemed almost impossible. It was as though they were in wonderland. They separated for air. The stared in each other's eyes panting.

"That... Was amazing." Alistair murmured dreamily. Crane chuckled and stood up straight.

"AIR!" A loud voice yelled. Alistair nearly jumped out of his skin and he stood up. He zipped up his pants, relieved that his erection had gone away as soon as his stupid cousin's voice had boomed.

"YEAH!?" Alistair shouted back.

"WHERES MY HAM?" The voice responded. Crane was confused. Who on earth was downstairs?

"FRIDGE! DUH!" Alistair rolled his eyes and splashes his face with water. He dried his face off and gestured for Crane to follow him. Crane happily did.

"Kiro why do you have to barge in and yell every time you come back?" Alistair asked. Kakiro looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Air... Well because I always have problems finding my most prized ham." He replied.

"It's always in the fridge." Alistair rolled his eyes. Kakiro smiled.

"That, I always forget." He grinned and ate the whole bag of ham. Crane stared at him in astonishment. Did he just seriously eat that whole bag of ham? Crane was amazed.

"So... Kiro... Why are you back?" Alistair asked. Kakiro threw the bag into the trash and leaned on the counter.

"Teru... He seems to think that we have a relationship now." Kakiro sighed. Alistair sighed to.

"You know how much he loves you. Why can't you just accept him?" He asked. Kakiro glanced at Alistair.

"Because! He's not Sasuke! I've always wanted Sasuke but I'll never have him because of that stupid blonde." Kakiro through his hands up in the air.

"Then kill the blonde!" Alistair exclaimed. While the two argued about how they were gonna kill Naruto, Crane was processing what the two said. His eyes widened.

"You can't!" He his deep voice making them both shut up and stare.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Kakiro asked staring at him. Crane stood tall.

"You won't kill him. You can't have Sasuke." He growled. He had this weird feeling and felt hot. His body seemed to be hot and his muscles seem to move a little.

"Crane? You ok?" Alistair set a hand on Crane's shoulder. Crane took a deep breath.

"Who are you to tell me?" Kakiro asked getting in Crane's face. Crane clenched his fist.

"If your hurt Naruto I will kill you." His voice was dark and threatening. Kakiro felt a shiver down his spine. He could tell Crane was dangerous, but wouldn't show his fear.

"CRANE!" Naruto's voice was heard from outside. Crane looked at the door. He then remembered the purple cloud and how it made him older.

"I'm coming!" He said in his six year old voice and took a deep breath. Kakiro was glaring icily at the door.

"It's him." He said. His voice was ice cold and Crane had to keep himself from lunging at him.

"I'll see ya later Alistair." He murmured and pulled Alistair into a quick passionate kiss before opening the door and leaving. He slowly walked to the house, taking deep breathes.

"Who..?" Naruto asked when he saw Crane. Crane explained the purple cloud and Sasuke chimed in saying he saw the purple cloud groping a dude in the dorms one time.

"It has to be some wizard or something. It's impossible for a cloud to make someone older or grope some guy." Naruto said. Crane sighed.

"It's a magical cloud ya idiot." He said. Naruto glared at him.

"How are we going to explain this to Mirako's sister? Huh?" Naruto asked. Crane looked down.

"You won't have to." Mirako said coming out of the shadows, her sister right behind her.

"Mirako?" Naruto exclaimed. Mirako smiled and looked at Crane.

"It's time we told you." She said looking at Crane. Crane took a deep breath.

"Told me what?" He asked. Mirako looked at her sister then back at Crane.

"I'll tell him." Her sister said. Mirako smiled.

"Ok Mariko." She stepped back and let her sister take the spot light.

"Crane.. You are a werewolf." She told him. Crane stared at her as if she had just grown a penis.

"What?" He asked.

"You. Are. A. Werewolf." She said. Crane's mouth fell open.

"But... That's impossible!" He exclaimed. Mariko shook her head.

"No... You come from a lineage of male werewolves who got pregnant. Mpreg as you people call it." Mirako explained for Mariko.

"Pregnant males?" He asked. Mariko nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm not bottoming." He said thinking of Alistair. Mariko, Mirako, and Naruto choked on air.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Alistair is bottoming. Not me. I'm not getting pregnant." Crane said. Mariko and Mirako cornered him.

"Who's Alistair?" They asked. Crane gulped. They jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this later." The two sisters hissed. Sasuke opened the door to reveal Alistair and Kakiro.

"Uh hi?" Sasuke said when he saw Kakiro. Kakiro smiled and walked swiftly passed him.

"Crane. You kissed my cousin?" He asked shoving Crane against the wall. Mariko and Mirako exchanged nervous glances.

"You might not..." They trailed off. It'd give them a chance to see Crane in his other form maybe.

"Yeah, so?" He asked shoving Kakiro back. Kakiro glared at him and shoved him again.

"Kiro!" Alistair tried to pull Kakiro away, but failed.

"I'll kill you!" Alistair groaned. Kakiro was way to over protective of him.

"Kiro stop! I love him!" Alistair cried. Kakiro ignored his cousin's pleas and punched Crane. Crane's eyes widened and he felt as if a wave of electric had sphust shot through his body. Mirako and Mariko backed away as Crane fell agains the wall, his muscles rippling. Alistair backed away to, confused. Crane fell on all fours and arched his back. It felt as though electricity was flowing through his veins. Kakiro watched as he slowly and painfully turned into a big jet black wolf. Oh shit was the first thing that went through Kakiro's mind.

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! A major whoa huh? XD I wanted to make him a werewolf for some reason... I'm weird like that... Since the purple cloud made him older he can finally experience his wolf abilities! I hoped you liked the chappie! Sorry if it was boring or anything! thanks for the reviews! I wuv them! They are like Pringles to me. I love Pringles! Oh yeah and the purple cloud is an inside joke thing that me and my bestest friend came up with. haha! Anyways please review! Sayonara for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: death angel

Knight: why isn't the sexy me in any of this?

Naruto: cause no one cares about you

Knight: don't be such an ass

Sasuke: just because you are going out with Itachi doesn't mean we have to like you

Knight: ...

Naruto: ... Disclaimer she doesn't own Naruto... It any of the flying bricks

Knight: *throws bricks everywhere in rage*

Everyone was staring at Crane. His wolf form was gorgeous, but it was also dangerous. Kakiro backed away from Crane. He'd never seen someone turn into a wolf before and was slightly frightened. He glanced at Alistair for help, but Alistair was just staring at Crane. His jaw had hit the floor. Kakiro gulped as a low growl came from Crane. Crane stepped towards him and he sweat dropped. Would he be able to go up against a wolf? One as big as this one?

"Good doggy... Stay back doggy..." He muttered nervously. Crane ignored him and kept moving towards him. Kakiro kept backing up until his back hit the wall. Oh shit.

"Somebody... Please stop him..." Kakiro whimpered. He felt weak. There was no way he'd ever act like this in front of Teru. Wait Teru? Why am I thinking about Teru, Kakiro ran a hand through his hair and stood up straight.

"Come at me bro!" He yelled. Crane stopped. He looked at Alistair and sat down like a dog would. He lowered his head. He couldn't hurt Kakiro. He was someone important to Alistair.

"He stopped..." Mirako and Mariko stared at the scene in amazement. Alistair stepped towards Crane cautiously. Crane watched him with his piercing sapphire eyes. Alistair reached out and his fingertips ran over Crane's soft fur. He couldn't believe he was actually touching a wolf. He smiled and moved closer. Crane's tail moved back and forth, just like a dogs. Alistair grinned and began petting Crane. If Crane had been in his human form he would've complained about being treated like a dog. Now, he was technically a dog... No, a Wolf.

"Can he change back?" Alistair turned to look at the sisters. They nodded and Alistair turned back to Crane.

"Change back into a human." He looked into Crane's eyes. Crane closed his and his body began to change. Alistair backed away, not wanting to be in the way. Crane cried out in slight pain as his body went through the change. When he was done changing back into a human, he lay on the floor naked. Alistair would've enjoyed it more to, if everyone wasn't staring at Crane. He hurriedly took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Crane. Crane tried to slip it on, but his body ached. Alistair looked at Naruto for help. Naruto went upstairs and Alistair looked at Crane.

"You ok?" He asked. Crane smiled, or tried to at least.

"Yeah.." His voice was so deep and sexy it could make fangirls swoon.

"Good..." He said. Crane reached up, his arm shaking. He placed his hand on Alistair's cheek and Alistair leaned down. The two's lips met forming a passionate kiss. Which was interrupted when Naruto cleared his throat, holding some clothes. He handed them to Alistair and Alistair shooed everyone out of the room. Which they took a while to finally do. Alistair helped Crane put on his boxers and pants. He wasn't happy about having to cover Crane's hot dog. At least he got to see it though.

"Thanks..." Crane mumbled. Alistair smiled.

"So you're a werewolf." Alistair stated. Crane itched the back of his neck, nodding.

"Just found out today myself. I guess you find out things once you get older." Crane looked at Alistair with a grin. Alistair smiled and stood up, pulling Crane up with him. Alistair wrapped his arms around Crane's neck and Crane wrapped his arms around Alistair's wait. They gazed into each other's eyes before crashing their lips together. The closed their eyes as their lips moved in sync. Crane pushed Alistair against the wall groping him in every place, wanting to feel him. Alistair moaned when he grabbed his ass.

"Get a room." Kakiro said as he passed them to raid the kitchen. Crane picked Alistair up bridal style and headed upstairs. They were up for a hell of a night.

"He finally found someone..." Kakiro stared at the stairs. He thought about Teru and sighed, "maybe I should just listen to him and be with Teru." He smiled and left the house to go get his man... Uke yeah that made him seem less like a girl.

"Hm... Seems that everyone is having fun with their men... We might as well have some fun." Sasuke murmured pressing against Naruto. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke's chin up and kissed him on the lips.

"Ugh... Gay boys gettin it on is hella hot.. But do get a room you two." Mariko and Mirako said and left the house for a girls night. Naruto smiled and shoved Sasuke down on the couch.

The next morning Sasuke and Alistair were complaining about their asses hurting and about how rough Naruto and Crane were.

"Well I was on fire. My penis was on fire!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Alistair exchanged looks. Naruto was a strange being. Maybe he's from Mars.

"My penis is probably bigger then yours." Crane said sipping his orange juice that Sasuke had poured in a glass for him.

"No.. I highly doubt that. The purple cloud can't go that far in miracles." Naruto said.

"Oh? So you finally decided to believe me about the purple cloud huh?" Crane asked turning to look at Naruto. Naruto laughed and held out his arms.

"What do I got ta lose?" Crane nodded.

"Yeah ya got a point." The two nodded and got into a nice conversation about penis sizes.

"... Did we really get topped by those two.. Idiots?" Alistair asked Sasuke. Sasuke leaned against the counter.

"I know... You wouldn't believe it... But man, Naruto is a beast in bed." Sasuke and Alistair started gossiping like girls about how good Crane and Naruto were in bed. It was pleasant till the two joined in and got into an argument about who was better.

"What?" Knight asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Itachi was dumping him.

"I'm sorry Knight... But I just can't be with you any longer." Itachi looked at him sadly. Knight took a deep breath and turned towards the wall of a building. He punched the wall, making it dent.

"Is it because of that red haired guy? You guys sure were flirty flirty! Did you guys already do it?" Knight asked. Itachi sighed. They guy was losing it.

"Knight... I'm sorry. I really like you but I can only see you as a friend. And yes... It's him." Itachi straightened his jacket and looked at Knight.

"You're friend zoning me?" Knight threw his hands up. He was friend zoning him over some Irish guy!

"I'm sorry Knight... But just remember. There's other fish in the sea." Itachi said. He turned around and slid his sun glasses on and left Knight there huffing angrily. Knight punched a pole. His first love had just dumped him. The guy he had actually stopped play boying over dumped him!

"Augh!" He yelled and kicked a trash can over and stormed angrily down the sidewalk. He could use a nice drink.

When he got to the bar he got a bottle of beer and gulped it down. He got like 10 more before going to the dance floor. He just danced around like there was no tomorrow. He sort of wished there was no tomorrow. Then he wouldn't have to face the reality that he was dumped. HE was dumped. He of all people was dumped. But that's how Uchiha's are, he thought to himself, they date ya and then they dump yo ass for someone that can fuck 'em better. Though Sasuke was a different case. He hadn't dumped Naruto yet. Heh, Knight laughed to himself, he probably never will dump that blonde.

He then felt a hand on his hip. He smiled and his body rocked with the guys. He leaned back against the guy as he started roaming his hands over his body. Knight's world spun around and around as the guy touched him. He leaned his head back on the guys shoulder as the guy slid his finger tips over the skin just above the line of his boxers. Which was a sensitive spot for Knight. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the guys neck. Their hips grinded together and Knight moaned in pleasure. Soon when the song was over the guy led Knight out of the bar and to the apartment just beside it. Knight clumsily followed and the two ended up in one of the rooms and on a big king sized bed. Their bodies ended up tangle together and Knight was stripped of his clothes. He moaned as the guy kissed his body all over and let himself be eaten by the beast.

Later the next morning...

Knight woke up when he heard a loud thud. He sat up and cringed when a sharp pain hit his head. He groaned and looked around. He was in a dark room and the only light was from the alarm clock. He felt his body and gasped when he realized he was naked. He flipped the blanket off him and slung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood I and went over to one of the windows and pulled the extremely dark curtains back.

"Ugh..." Knight froze when he heard a groan come from the bed. He turned his head and looked at the bed. A guy with dark hair and crimson red eyes looked at him.

"Hi." He said and got off the bed. Knight watched as the guy just lazily went over to his closer and pulled out a leather jacket and black leather pants. He pulled out a black t-shit and black boxers and took them to the bathroom. Knight waited till the bathroom door was closed before he hurriedly put on his clothes and grabbed jis phone and darted out of the apartment. He ran down the street to Naruto and Sasuke's place. He needed someone to talk to and Sasuke was one of his only friends. Naruto had been a friend but... The human Naruto was different. He didn't really know the human Naruto.

When he got to the house he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He was glad when it was Sasuke who answered it.

"Knight? What are you doing here?" He asked. Knight smiled weakly.

"Can I confide into a friend... Cry on your shoulder?" He asked. Sasuke's face showed worry and Knight felt happy to have a friend that cared.

"I did something stupid." Knight said as they sat down at the kitchen table. Sasuke leaned forward on the table and looked at Knight.

"Tell me what happened." Sasuke ordered.

"Itachi dumped me... And I lost it and went to a bar.. Or club whatever. I drank like 10-11 beers and went to the dance floor. I ended up dancing with this guy and we went to his apartment and we had sex." Knight told him. Sasuke looked at the table and then at Knight.

"Itachi dumped you?" He asked. Knight nodded and felt his anger come back.

"Yeah... For some red haired guy." He growled. Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"So because he dumped you the first thing you did was to get drunk and have a once night stand. Wow Knight. That's great." Sasuke stood up and grabbed a box of cheez-its.

"I'm stupid and I should die." Knight said and buried his face in his hands. Sasuke sighed and sat back down.

"Knight... This isn't just something you should end your life over. It's a way of life. You just got to stand up and be strong. It probably won't be the last time you get dumped." Sasuke murmured popping a cheez-it in his mouth. Knight glanced at the cheez-its and sighed.

"He was the first guy I ever actually loved." He looked down. Sasuke reached over and placed his hand on top of Knights.

"You'll find someone better than Itachi. I promise." Sasuke smiled and stood up. Knight watched as Sasuke left the kitchen. How did such a devil become such an... Angel? Knight stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. A deep sexy voice was heard on the other end.

"You have my phone." He murmured. Knight pulled the phone away and looked at it. Yup, he had his phone.

".. Uh we can meet somewhere and exchange them." Knight suggested. The guy on the other end hesitated before answering.

"Where?" Knight thought for a moment.

"How about a coffee shop?" He asked. The guy said no and they finally agreed in a restaurant. They would meet at the restaurant at 1:00. Knight hurried to his fort and grabbed a change of clothes. He put them on and looked in the mirror. He ruffled his green hair and winked at himself before heading to the restaurant. He looks around the street at all the people who glanced at him. All the chicks were winking at him and cupping their boobs and jiggling them. The only thing that came on his mind when he saw them was: sluts!

When he got to the restaurant he told the waiter what table he wanted and she led him to the table. He sat down and took the menu that the lady handed him. He leaned back looking at it while he waited for the guy.

"Hello." Knight looked up at the sexy guy. He was wearing the clothes Knight has watched him take from the closet. He sat down across from Knight and stole the menu from him.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Knight exclaimed. The guy smirked.

"You see,we to me more interested in me than the menu." He murmured. Knight growled.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked. The guy looked at Knight.

"My name is Azrael." He smiled.

"Doesn't that mean angel of death or something...?" Knight asked. Azrael nodded.

"What's your name prince?" Knight cleared his throat.

"Did you just call me prince?" He hissed. Azrael smirked.

"Name." He said in a commanding voice.

"Knight..." He said. Azrael smiled.

"Do you do any chivalrous acts? Or are not as knightly as your name?" Azrael asked. Knight glared at him.

"Chivalry? You're really talking about chivalry?" He narrowed his eyes. Azrael looked at him with amusement.

"Is that wrong?" He titled his head, his crimson red eyes piercing as they bore into Knight's ocean blue ones.

"No... It's just lately I haven't felt like a Knight." Azrael handed Knight the menu.

"Were you dumped?" He asked. Knight stiffened and looked at Azrael.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Those eyes show hurt. Your first love just dumped you yesterday." Azrael murmured.

"You-!"

"And that's why you got drunk and let yourself be seduced." Azrael cut him off. Knight's glared icily at him.

"Shut up. You don't need to make me remember. You were horrible. Where'd you learn to fuck?" Knight hissed. Azrael's eyes darkened. Knight shivered.

"What are you? A 7th grader? This isn't middle school where you insult someone because they were telling the true facts." Azrael was right. Knight was just saying that because he was pissed. Azrael was great. He was a sex god.

"Whatever. Just give me my phone." Knight growled and pulled out Azrael's phone. Azrael snatched it from Knight but didn't give Knight his phone back.

"Give me my phone." Knight hissed. Azrael grabbed Knight's out stretched hand.

"You might want to watch it. They don't call me Azrael for nothing." Knight shivered.

"So you're literally an angel of death?" Knight asked.

"Yes. And you're that guy who killed the law breakers." Azrael stated. Knight's mouth opened.

"You... Are you a stalker?" He asked. Azrael chuckled darkly.

"Bitch please. I know everything about everyone." He said. Knight shivered.

"You... Who are you?" He asked. Azrael smiled darkly.

"I'm Azreal. Angel of death. I take the souls of people who die. Speaking of which I have an errand to run. A car accident just happened. Well ta." Azrael stood up and headed to the exit.

"Wait!" Knight got up and hurried after him. When they got outside Knight grabbed Azrael's arm.

"You take their souls? Where?" Knight asked.

"To heaven and hell. The good souls go to heaven and the bad ones go to hell. Good ones become angels and bad ones become devils." Azrael explained.

"Can I go with you?" Knight asked. He was curious and wanted to see what happened.

"No." Azrael pulled his arm away and grew out his black and red wings. Knight had the urge to reach out and touch them.

"My phone please." Azrael looked at him and smirked. Knight's expression changed when Azrael ignored him and flew up into the sky and left Knight there stomping angrily.

"BASTARD GIVE ME MY PHONE BAAACK!"

"Where'd Knight go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. He was in the kitchen." Sasuke replied.

"I wanted to give him something." Naruto sighed.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto curiously.

"... Uh a pitiful look." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kicked his shin.

"He just got dumped! You can't just be rude." Sasuke huffed. Naruto smiled.

"You are such a mother." Naruto covered his mouth. Oh shit. Sasuke looked up at him with a glare.

"What'd you say?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing?" Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke chased him around the house like a mad elephant.

"Hey dad!" Kou yelled making Sasuke come to a halt.

"Yeah?" He asked. Kou smiled.

"Can I go to Kono's?" Kou asked. Sasuke smiled sweetly at him.

"No."

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! Was it a wtf chappie? XD anyways I hope you liked it! The idea just came to me! Hehe! Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Azrael and PARTAY!

Knight: damn

Naruto: why are you saying that?

Knight: cause

Naruto: cause why?

Knight: just cause

Taylor: STRICTLY BIZ YOU DONT PLAY AROUND

Deidara: COVER MUCH GROUND

Taylor: GOT GAME BY THE POUND!

Naruto: ... Ok then..

Knight: DISCLAIMER! She doesn't own Naruto or that song by Pitch Perfect!

Knight was walking around wondering where Azrael was. He wanted his phone back and wasn't going to stop at anything to get his baby back. Yup, his phone was his baby. He had practically everything on it. His social life was held into that phone.

"I WANT MY PHONE BAAAAAAAACK!" Knight punched a nearby wall angrily.

"If it isn't a cute lil Knight." Knight's ears perked up. He knew that voice.

"You!" He stormed towards him and was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Bastard." Knight hissed. Azrael smiled and did a gesture with his hand for the minion to follow with Knight in his grasp.

"Bitch! Let me go!" Knight screamed. The minion was too strong so Knight couldn't get away.

"You can have your minion let me go. I'm not going to run away." Knight calmed himself down using the goose fraba technique. It actually worked. Azrael glanced at him as he went up the stairs.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked. Knight glared at the back of Azrael's head and was shoved into the room Azrael had entered. The minion shut the door and the two were left in the room alone. Knight looked around and realized it was the same room they had the one night stand in.

"Can I have my phone back?"

"No."

"Bitch."

Azrael grabbed Knight and pushed him down on the bed. Knight struggled, glaring at Azrael.

"I'll make a deal with you." Azrael pinned Knight's wrists above his head. Knight hissed and struggled more.

"What?" He finally said after about 5 minutes of struggling.

"You have sex with me whenever I want and I'll give you your phone back." Azrael murmured. Knight blushed and began to struggle some more, not caring if it was no use.

"You'll tire my ass!" Azrael burst out laughing.

"It won't be everyday, and besides you're not a human so it shouldn't be that bad." Azrael leaned down and licked Knight's ear. Knight turned redder and turned his head.

"You're not a human either! It still could hurt!" Knight gasped when Azrael bit down on his ear.

"Just- nn- give me my -" Knight was interrupted when Azrael reached down and grabbed his hard on.

"Nngg... Bastard!" Knight squeezed his eyes shut, blushing. Azrael smirked and squeezed it.

"How's it feel?" He whispered, nipping at Knight's ear. Knight tried to stifle a moan but it was too difficult as Azrael began to rub it.

"N-not tell-ing!" Knight groaned and Azrael almost groaned himself from hearing Knight.

"How about this, you fall in love with me and I'll give you your phone back." Azrael murmured sliding his hand inside Knight's pants. Knight shuddered in pleasure as Azrael grabbed his erection.

"De-aahn! Deal.." Knight moaned and Azrael stared at him. He was so vulnerable and fuckable just lying there.

"I'm sorry... But I can't hold back."

...

"SAAAAAASUKE!" Taylor screamed running towards him, her boobs bounced with each step making Gaara drool. Deidara soon caught up to her and they exchanged glances before grinning.

"HHAHAHA!" They skidded to a halt right in front of an unamused Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Taylor and Deidara giggled happily before pulling out a flyer.

"We're gonna have a concert in the human world!" They squealed. Sasuke snatched the flyer from them and read it.

"It's on Konohamaru's birthday!" Sasuke exclaimed. Taylor and Deidara were confused.

"Huh?" They stared at him.

"Kou's boyfriend." He said. They oh'd and Deidara squeaked when Sasori wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey." He whispered in his ear. Deidara turned around and hugged him. They just stood there hugging while Taylor and Sasuke talked about the concert.

"Hey... Gaara right?" Naruto went over to Gaara. Gaara nodded.

"Sup."

"Nothin much... So you and Taylor... How long?" He asked.

"A while. A long time. Forever." He answered. Naruto smiled.

"That's good. You two are really good together." He looked at Sasuke.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Forever." He gazed at him. Gaara pulled out a camera and room a quick picture.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

"For Sasuke." He mumbled.

"So Taylor and... That blonde are in a band or something?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah. They're really popular." Gaara smiled. Naruto stared at him.

"You just smiled." He gasped. Gaara gave him a blunt look before doing a creepy smile.

"PANDA!" Taylor screamed and leapt on his back. He smiled again.

"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!" She scream sang. Naruto covered his ears and went over to Sasuke.

Sasuke paced back and forth, wondering what he should do. Should I take Konohamaru and Kou out to the concert? Or just go myself and let them... NO. MY KOU WILL BE FOREVER INNOCENT... I wish...

"Sasu-chan!" Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind with a fox like grin. Sasuke smiled and turned around to hug him back. Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a second before he pulled away and they smiled, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ok lovebirds break it up! Break it up!" Kiba yelled. When Taylor saw Chi she squealed and dashed over to her. They hadn't seen each other in a while and missed each other.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She shouted. Chi smiled and the two hugged.

"Me missed you!" Chi smiled.

"I missed you to!" Taylor grinned.

"No matter how much of a guy I am I don't want to see two girls hugging- my Chi and her... Friend- hugging in front of me for that long!" Kiba exclaimed. Chi and Taylor pulled away from each other laughing.

"You wish you could hug meh!" Taylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uh no thanks." Kiba muttered in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Taylor growled. Kieba laughed and the two did a bro hug.

"Wow." Sasuke chuckled watching his friends. They never changed.

"Let's party!" Taylor and Kiba yelled.

"Yeah!" Deidara shouted. They ran towards the house and started raiding the kitchen.

...

"Asshole! Shitter! Weener! Meanie! Cock sucker!" Knight was interrupted by Azrael dashing his lips against his. Knight immediately shut up and tried to pull away. Azrael pulled away and licked his lips.

"I'm a meanie? You're the one calling me names." Azrael shook his head. Knight blushed and hopped off the bed.

"You raped me!" He exclaimed.

"It's not rape if you're willing." Azrael shot back.

"Bitch!"

"Cutie."

"Fucker!"

"Uke."

"BASTARD!"

"Sweetie."

"DIE!"

"Be mine."

"I will kill you." Knight hissed. Azrael shrugged and looked at his alarm clock.

"I have to go." He murmured and went to his closet. He walked into it and closed the door. When he came back out he was fully dressed in leather.

"Where are you going?" Knight asked.

"A place." Azrael murmured.

"Why won't you tell me?" Knight asked.

"We're not dating so why should I?" Azrael asked. He immediately regretted those words when he saw the look on Knights face.

"You're right.." Knight looked down. Azrael strode over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't fallen for me yet... And I don't want you to see it." Azrael whispered.

"I've killed people before. How is this any worse?" Knight asked.

"I don't want you to see me when it happens. It's ugly." Azrael murmured. He kissed the top of Knight's head and went to the door.

"I don't care. There's always beauty even when there's ugly." Knight stood up, forgetting that he was naked.

"Knight... Maybe another time. This death was horrible. One soul I don't like taking." Azrael whispered.

"Who's soul?" Knight asked. Azrael looked down.

"A newborn baby's soul." He opened the door and swiftly disappeared. The words repeated over and over in his head. A newborn babies soul... The baby didn't live? He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He wished he had never asked Azrael.

…...…

"Woot! Party!" Taylor and Kiba screamed. The lights were shut off and the disco ball took its action. Everyone was dancing except Gaara who was drinking the punch that Deidara had spiked.

"Hehe~" Gaara giggled drunkenly and his hips swayed with the music. Taylor went over to him and pressed up against him. Their bodies moved in sync and they ended up in a heated make out session.

"This is fun." Naruto smiled running his hands all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke purred and nodded.

"I better get some fun after this." Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's ass making him jump against him.

"You devil." He whispered. Naruto laughed.

"I thought I was an angel?" He nipped at Sasuke's ear.

"I don't think you were. You were a devil in disguise as an angel." Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe..." Naruto looked up at the disco ball, wondering what he was like as an angel.

"You were my first love. I used to hate angels but all the sudden a little blonde angel named Naruto came into my life and changed my opinion on angels." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto felt jealous of his angel self. Sasuke spoke about him with such love it made Naruto wonder if Sasuke would ever talk about the human him like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Nothing..."

Gaara stripped off his shirt and started pole dancing. Everyone cheered and were all practically drunk from the spiked punch. Even Deidara was.

"WOOT!" Taylor joined him and they pole danced together. It was extremely fun for them. Sasuke almost ended up stripping but Naruto made sure to stop him. He could strip later. After Taylor and Gaara were done pole dancing Kiba walked outside for some fresh air and when he came back in he shouted.

"PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN!" Then he got up on the table and started singing Ke$ha.

After the party was over everybody was sprawled out on the floor and Sasuke and Naruto had sweet love making upstairs. Kiba was even singing Ke$ha in his sleep and Chi "accidentally" punched him.

Next morning...

"WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE P DIDDY!" Kiba sang loudly, waking everyone in the house up. Chi and Taylor "accidentally" punched him to make him shut up.

"Why was I punched more than once?" Kiba asked rubbing his face and stomach where he got punched.

"I wonder!" Chi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Kiba pouted and pulled her against him. Chi blushed and the two ended up in a very heated and passionate make out session.

"Get a room!" Taylor exclaimed. Chi and Kiba did that to.

"Daaaad!" Kou burst through the door. Sasuke jumped out of bed and pulled on a robe and hurried down the stairs.

"Yes Kou?" Sasuke smiled. Kou stared at his dad for a moment.

"Did you do it last night?" Kou blurted. Sasuke blushed and nodded.

"Anyways what?" Sasuke asked. Kou took a deep breath.

"Kono and I want to go on a date tomorrow since you know it's his birthday and all." Kou fidgeted, with a slight blush on his face.

"There's a concert tomorrow." Sasuke went over to the kitchen and grabbed the flyer and then went back to Kou. He handed it to him and Kou's face lit up.

"Thank you!" He grinned and ran out of the house with the flyer. Sasuke smiled as he watched Kou run down the side walk.

"Good morning." Naruto mumbled hugging Sasuke from behind. Sasuke smiled.

"What's so good about it?" He asked. Naruto smiled and groped Sasuke, reaching into the robe.

"This." He smiled. Sasuke blushed and pulled away.

"We had like 3 rounds last night." Sasuke stared at him. Naruto itched his stomach and yawned.

"I'm a guy and guys are horny all the time." Naruto murmured.

"I'm a guy and I'm not horny 24/7." Sasuke leaned against the door.

"That's because you have horns so it takes away the horn in horny for you." Naruto muttered. Sasuke chuckled.

"Smartass." He sighed and brushed passed him to the bathroom so he could wash off.

...

"Knight?" Azrael exclaimed in surprise when he saw Knight leaning against the wall by the door. Knight grabbed Azrael's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Azrael's eyes widened for only a moment and then he immediately kissed back. Knight tore at Azrael's clothes and Azrael shrugged his shirt off. He then stopped and pulled away.

"Since when do you start it?" He asked, eyeing Knight suspiciously. Knight sighed.

"I'm horny and I want to get stuff off my mind." Knight moved to unbutton Azrael's pants but Azrael stepped back.

"So you're using me?" He asked. Knight sighed.

"You want me anyways so just fuck me." Azrael picked up his shirt and slipped it back on. Knight looked at him confused.

"Don't you want me?" He asked. Azrael sighed this time.

"You're using me and I don't like being used. I want you to start it when you fall for me." Azrael turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"But I've fallen for you." Knight exclaimed. Azrael turned to look at him.

"Before you say that to me, you should convince yourself that you mean it."

...

"Hmm." Crane hummed as he looked through his books, trying to find a good one. His eyes sparked when he found it. The Mortal Instruments. He grinned to himself and grabbed the first book and sat down to read. He didn't even notice Alistair watching him like a creeper because he was just so into the book.

...

"He's all happy up there with that human Naruto!" Fugaku sobbed onto Minato's shoulder. Minato sweat dropped. Fugaku had been going on like this for days... Basically ever once Sasuke disappeared to the human world with Kou.

"I'm sure he misses you." Minato murmured in attempt to comfort. Fugaku sighed.

"I feel all alone. My wife is gone, both of my sons are off having the time of their lives with these gorgeous dudes and here I am sobbing onto your shoulder like an idiot." Fugaku took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"You're not an idiot and you've got me," Minato smiled, "I'll always be here for ya." Fugaku stared at him drunkenly.

"Hey Mina..to... Can I ask you somethin?" Fugaku leaned his face in. Minato swear dropped.

"Sure." He smiled nervously.

"Can I do you?" He asked. Minato blushed.

"I'm sorry what?" Fugaku tangled his fingers in Minato's golden locks.

"Can I fuck you. Just this once?" Minato stared at him in shock. What was he supposed to say?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! That's it for this chaapppieeee! Hope you liked it or thought it was weird! ^_^ sorry if I took forever to update! Been busy lately! (Being a couch potato... Shhh don't tell anyone but I'm a potato and I are another potato so I'm a cannibal) haha I'm so funny! Thanks for the reviews and faves! They are wonderful! :D I had to add The Mortal Instruments part because I read the 5th book and can't wait for the 6th! It's so fuzzing awesome! GLITTER BAGS! I have to wait till like April 2014 just to read the next book! Isn't that just a load of glitter! Sorry for blabbing! Anywho please review! I love them! Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kono's bday, Minato's answAndy and Knight's feelings

Sasuke: NOOOOO

Kou: -_-

Sasuke: FOREVER INNOCENT

Kou: -_-

Sasuke: INNOCENT I TELL YOU!

Konohamaru: disclaimer... she doesn't own Naruto or the song Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin

Sasuke: INNOCENT!

Konohamaru's birthday was very rainy. Everywhere he went there was rain. It made him feel gloomy. Kou wasn't anywhere either, and Konohamaru started to wonder if they were actually gonna do the naughty. He'd been waiting a while and was really excited and nervous

"Kono!" Speak of the devil. Konohamaru stood up, fixing his hair and watched as Kou came running to him. He smiled when Kou tripped over his shoe lace, and got back with a blush. He then continued to run up to Konohamaru.

"Hey." Konohamaru smiled. Kou grinned and held up two tickets.

"We're going to a concert baby!" He cheered. Konohamaru swear dropped. A concert? What about a hotel?

"What concert?" Konohamaru asked. Kou looked at him.

"Some friends from hell are having a concert here in the human world." He answered. Konohamaru grabbed on of the tickets in interest. He'd never really thought beings from heaven and hell could sing. Kou was very excited, he had only been to one of their concerts and it ended up cancelled because of the sadness of his grandfather, Fugaku.

"It's gonna start in a while, what do you wanna do while we wait?" Kou asked. Konohamaru thought for a moment before smiling.

"Wanna make out?" He asked. Kou blushed and looked around. He then leaned forward and their lips met, fitting together perfectly. Konohamaru pulled him closer, wanting to feel him more. Kou blushed, clutching onto Konohamaru's leather jacket. He opened his mouth to give Konohamaru entrance when he started nipping at his bottom lip. Konohamaru slid a hand under Kou's shirt, feeling his smooth pale-ish skin. Kou shivered at his touch while brushing his tongue up against Konohamaru's. Konohamaru started sliding a hand down, just above Kou's pants. Kou gasped and pulled away.

"Save the energy for later!" He exclaimed, wiping some of the drool making its way to his chin.

"Ok... Sorry I got carried away." Konohamaru murmured. Kou smiled and looked at his watch.

"Let's get some lunch." He grinned before running away. Konohamaru watched with a rare loving smile. He loved Kou so much.

"What do you want to order!" Ino, the waitress shrieked. She'd been practically standing there for half an hour, waiting for Konohamaru to order.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! Patience it a freaking virtue." He muttered. Ino gasped at the bitch part. She couldn't believe this customer.

"Kono just order a fucking burger!" Kou shouted. Konohamaru winced and leaned away from Kou. He sighed and nodded.

"I'll order a cheese burger please." Ino sneered at him as she stormed away to give the orders.

"What a bitch, neh Kou?" Konohamaru looked at his boyfriend. Kou was frowning.

"Kou?" Konohamaru murmured, touching his shoulder. Kou jumped and slapped Konohamaru's hand away without thinking. Konohamaru was surprised, but hid the hurt he felt.

"I'm sorry! You scared me!" Kou exclaimed. Konohamaru itched the back of his neck and put his hand up.

"Nah, I shouldn't have scared you. I'm sorry." Kou stared at him and sighed.

"Konohamaru... I have some bad news." He said. Konohamaru looked at him, waiting.

"What?" He finally said after a moment of silence.

"I can't give myself to you today." Konohamaru stared at him.

"Why not?" He asked, remembering how eager Kou had been.

"I've been having second thoughts." Konohamaru bit down on his lips.

"I see..." He looked down as Ino came back with their orders.

"A fudging burger for you and some macaroni and cheese for you." She smiled sweetly at Kou who smiled sweetly back. Konohamaru pushed the burger away.

"I have to go take a leak." He mumbled, standing up. Ino glared at him, but he ignored her as he walked away. Kou didn't even look back at him once.

Meanwhile...

"Argh my head hurts like a bitch!" Fugaku groaned, shoving the blankets off him. He got off the bed and trudged to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and hopped right in. He felt dirty for some strange reason. He shouldn't have drunken so many beers. They were really getting to him.

"Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig duuuuuuu-us!" He sang the last part in a long tune as he washed his armpits. For some reason he seemed kind of sweaty when he woke up.

"What happened last night...?" He wondered, putting a hand to his chin. Then he remembered.

Last night:

"Hey Minato, can I fuck you? Just this once?" Fugaku asked. Minato bit his lip, which Fugaku found sexy and teasing. He leaned forward and kissed Minato on the lips. Minato didn't struggle and kissed back. Fugaku reached down with his hand that was once holding a beer and grabbed Minato's little guy through his pants. Minato jumped away from Fugaku, not expecting that.

"What do ya say?" Fugaku asked, sliding his fingers over Minato's leg, inching towards his private area. Minato felt his pants tighten and couldn't resist. Fugaku kissed him again and the two stood up. Fugaku led Minato to his hotel and when they got there he threw Minato on the bed and started to ravish him. He could barely hold himself back when he heard Minato's adorable moans. They were so melodic he thrusted inside him without preparing him. Minato screamed in pain and pleasure at the sudden invasion. Fugaku couldn't control himself no longer.

..End..

"Shit..." He cursed, punching the shower wall. He fucked Minato, who still had a wife! What was wrong with his brain!? Do I even have a brain? Fugaku wondered. He sighed and got out of the shower to dry himself off. He put on a change of clothes; since the hotel room was owned by him exclusively since he was the king of hell he had a change of clothes there.

He exited the bathroom and went over to the bed were Minato lay sleeping peacefully. Fugaku reached out and brushed some blonde locks out of the sleeping beauty's face. He hoped he hadn't hurt Minato, after all he went in dry with no preparations.

"Mm..." Minato rolled over and rubbed his eyes before opening them. God he was so cute, Fugaku thought.

"Hey..." He mumbled. Minato looked under the blanket and sighed.

"We did it." He stated the obvious.

"I'm so sorry." Fugaku apologized. Minato smiled at him.

"It's ok... If it comforted you in any way I was glad to be able to help." He looked at Fugaku's frowning face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Fugaku looked down.

"I should have prepared you." He muttered. Minato chuckled.

"It was hot." He murmured. Fugaku looked at him before smiling too.

"Then shall we do it again?" He asked, crawling on top of Minato. Minato grinned.

"Yes."

...Meanwhile with Konohamaru...

Konohamaru stared at the wall, wondering what to do. Kou was having second thoughts and it worried him. Was he having second thoughts on their relationship? Their plans to lose their virginity to each other. What?

"Argh!" Konohamaru sighed, clenching his fist. He was so confused. Kou barely ever had second thoughts, he was always with the idea and always kept to it. He never backed out of one. Konohamaru exited the bathroom and went back to where Kou was. He came to halt when he saw a guy talking to Kou. He was smiling and Kou was laughing. They seemed to be getting along great. Konohamaru sat down in his seat and ate his burger in silence. Kou hadn't even noticed him until the guy looked at him.

"Who's this?" He asked. Kou glanced at Konohamaru, his smile disappearing.

"This is Konohamaru." Konohamaru wanted to make a remark that he was Kou's boyfriend, but kept quiet.

"Nice to meet you Konohmaru, I'm Masato." Masato, the guy, held out a hand and Konohamaru took it, expecting a handshake. The guy instead, kissed the top of his hand.

"This macaroni is really good!" Commented Kou, as he stuffed his face with macaroni and cheese. Masato chuckled and pulled out a chair. He sat down without even asking which kind of pissed Konohamaru off. The guy seemed very impolite.

"What do you do for a living?" Konohamaru asked Masato. Masato turned to look at Konohamaru, his violet colored eyes piercing.

"I go to school, hang with friends and help my older brother with business." He gestured to the suit, "that's why I'm wearing this."

"How old are you?" Konohamaru asked. Masato rested his chin in the palm of his hand and smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" He replied. Konohamaru shifted in his seat.

"You look much older than us." He answered. Masato frowned, feeling old.

"I'm only 15." He murmured. Konohamaru's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. This guy was only 15? Impossibru!

"But- you look like you're 18 or something!" Konohamaru exclaimed in surprise. Masato smiled kindly, but Konohamaru could tell he had struck a nerve.

"I get that a lot." He sighed and took a sip of his Gatorade he had been carrying.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Konohamaru apologized sincerely, and his sincerity made Masato smile.

"No, it's fine. I guess I should just get over it. I'm sexy and everyone knows it." Kou chuckled at that statement, his macaroni and cheese finally gone.

"What about you Konohamaru? How old are you?" Konohamaru remembered it was his birthday and proudly told Masato he to, was 15 as of today.

"Today is your birthday?" Masato was surprised. Konohamaru nodded.

"Masatooooo!" Kou grabbed Masato's arm. Konohamaru glared and Masato smiled, getting the wrong idea.

"Shall we go? I'll pay for the lunch." Masato placed a 100 dollar bill on the table and Konohamaru was surprised the guy could just put a hundred dollar bill casually on a cheap restaurant table.

"Kono and I are going to a concert, wanna come?" Kou asked. Masato glanced at Konohamaru before a small grin appeared on his face.

"I'd love to." Konohamaru sighed. He didn't want Masato to come.

"I love concerts after all." Masato stared at Konohamaru, a glint in his eyes.

When they got to the concert a lot of people were waiting in line for tickets. Konohamaru and Kou were lucky since they already had tickets since that mornkng Sasuke had given him 2. Masato was lucky because he was rich! so he paid everyone to the front of the line. They gave him a ticket hurriedly after seeing how rich he was.

"So who's playing?" Masato asked, curiously. Kou smiled.

"Taylor and Deidara's band!" Kou squealed excitedly. Konohmaru smiled at him and Masato stared at him curiously before grabbing Konohamaru's arm and pulling him to the side.

"Do you like Kou?" He asked. Konohamaru blushed a bright red and nodded. Masato smiled evilly.

"I'll have to change that." He shoved Konohamaru against the wall and kissed a spot on his neck before leaving a mark. Konohamaru blushed furiously and pushed him away.

"Asshole!" He glared. Masato smiled.

"Such foul language." He tsked before turning around and heading back to Kou. Konohamaru rubbed the spot on his neck where Masato had left a hickey. He didnt even know what Masato had done to his neck.

"The concerts going to start in about 3 minutes so we should hurry in!" Kou yelled, grabbing Masato's wrist and tugging him along. Konohamaru trudged after them gloomily, wishing his birthday would just end already. He expected it to be better than this. Not some guy from Kou's world to just randomly appear and sit with them. Kou seemed totally attracted to him and Konohamaru wondered if he liked the guy. He clenched his fist, hoping that Kou didn't.

"Who's ready to rock?" Taylor shouted into the mic. People cheered saying 'we are!' And Taylor nodded at the guitarist to start playing. She grinned at the audience before slowly beginning to sing.

"_They fall in line, one at a time ready to play (I can't see them anyway_)" the audience cheered. She was such an awesome singer and so was Deidara. A lot of the girls shrieked when he started singing.

"_No time to lose! We've got to move, steady your helm (I am losing sight again)_" Kou was jumping up and down. He always loved Deidara's parts. Konohamaru smiled at him. It was Taylor's turn again.

"_Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay, in the mess I made) after the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way!_" Konohamaru started getting excited and joined Kou in jumping up and down.

"_Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven, when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all!_" Deidara and Taylor sang the chorus together and a lot of people were tempted to sing along with them.

"_There's nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait (caught inside this tidal wave) your cover's blown, no where to go, holding your fate (loaded I will walk alone)_" Deidara's verse made some fangirls swoon.

"_Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay, in the mess I made) after the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way!_" Taylor's voice was beautiful and some of the guys were throwing her deep dark red roses.

"_Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven, when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all!_" They sang together again and some people in the audience including Konohamaru and Kou sang along. They kept singing along at the next verse too.

"_You wanted it back. DON'T MAKE ME MAD! ENOUGH! DIE!_" Then they repeated the chorus. Konohamaru was completely into the song and was joining in with everyone to sing it. He was sad when the song came to an end.

_"...Save us all_." Taylor sang the last part so beautifully all the people in the audience were stunned.

After the concert Konohamaru was so excited he started blabbing on and on Bout how awesome they were and how he'd love to be in a band. He had completely forgotten about the hickey Masato has left on him.

"What's that?" Kou asked, pointing to the mark. Konohamaru gasped and covered it with his hand.

"A bug bite!" He replied. Kou narrowed his eyes.

"It's bigger than a normal bug bite." He stated. Konohamaru mentally cursed.

"This bug was big and mean and wouldn't give up. I had to run all over the bathroom and then I finally surrendered." He murmured. Kou didn't seem like he was buying it and Masato was laughing. Some people walking by gave him weird looks. He just flipped them off while laughing.

"Oh that's funny. I'll have to watch out for these big bugs." He smirked. Konohamaru glared at him and Kou stood there narrowing his eyes. He grabbed Masato's arm and dragged him away.

"A moment please." He growled.

"What?" Masato asked, slightly annoyed.

"What's with you? There's something suspicious about you." Kou glared at him.

"Oh? Is there? Nothing wrong with flirting with a single boy my age." Kou shook his head.

"You're lying. You're sixteen not fifteen. He's mine." Kou growled. Masato smirked.

"So that's why you've been attempting to flirt with me. You want to me to stay away from little Konohamaru," Masato chuckled evilly, "I don't care. When I want something, I always get it." He turned around and went back to Konohamaru. Kou glared daggers at his back. Konohamaru was his!

"Hello Konohamaru. I'm back." Masato smiled. Konohamaru looked at him.

"Why'd you leave this stupid mark on me?" He asked grabbing a band aid from his pocket. He was surprised when Masato snatched it from his hand.

"Don't cover a work of art." He said tossing the bandaid into a puddle.

"Asshole!" Konohamaru shouted.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Kou asked, walking up to them slowly.

"I'm thirsty!" Konohamaru grinned. He decided he'd smile instead of look sad towards Kou. He didn't want Kou to wonder why he was sad.

"Alright let's go get something to drink." Masato grabbed Konohamaru's arm while Kou grabbed his other. It was time for Kou to get serious. Konohamaru felt his heart flutter when Kou grabbed his other arm. Today was getting better.

"I want a Gatorade!" Konohamaru shouted as they headed towards 7 eleven.

"Mmm... I love Gatorade so much..." Konohamaru moaned happily as he drank his fruit punch Gatorade. Masato and Kou felt slightly turned on by the idiot's moans. He had no idea what he was in for, moaning like that.

"Would you like to come to my place?" Masato asked, smiling.

"Where is your place?" Konohamaru asked. Masato took Konohamaru's hand in his. Kou glared at Masato and turned to grab a bag of chips. When he looked back Masato and Konohamaru were gone. He stood up and looked around, shouting Konohamaru's name. That bastard! Where did he take Konohamaru!?

* * *

"Azrael! I'm sorry!" Knight followed Azrael to the bed. Azrael was still slightly upset with him from the previous night. Knight had been apologizing to him all day and Azrael was still ignoring him. Knight finally gave up.

"You know what? I give up! I'm going to go get some fresh air!" Knight growled and left the apartment, slamming the door which caused a book from the shelf to fall. Azrael sighed. He looked grabbed his phone and looked at the picture he had of Knight sleeping peacefully. He just wished Knight would sort out his feelings. He loved Knight, even before he'd spoken to him in person. He was adorable and hot, but most of all he had a wall surrounding him that Azrael wanted to destroy.

"Stupid bastard!" Knight kicked a nearby wall angrily. He felt terribly for trying to use Azrael. He really hadn't mean to.

He sighed and sat down on a trash can. He wondered how Itachi was doing with his new boyfriend. Probably better than I am with my bo- wait he's not my boyfriend! You dummy! Knight pulled at his hair. God he was so stupid sometimes. By the looks of it he'd never be Azrael's boyfriend anyways... Wait! Why do I care if I am or not... Knight began to mess his hair up even more. Maybe I should talk to Sasuke about this... Yeah I should... Knight stood up and ran down the street towards Sasuke's place.

Knight knocked on the door of Sasuke's place and waited patiently while he heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal a pretty girl.

"Oh hello, I'm Mirako and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Knight, a friend of Sasuke's. Is he here by any chance?" Knight smiled kindly. Mirako smiled back.

"He's upstairs." She stepped to the side to let Knight in. He smiled at her and went upstairs and looked around, wondering where Sasuke's room was. He walked over to a door and opened it. He saw Kou sitting on the bed struggling. Knight knocked on the door and Kou turned on him. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were a crimson red.

"Get out!" He hissed. Knight backed out of the room and shut it. He went to the next room and opened the door.

"Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke gasped. Knight's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Naruto was inside of Sasuke and Sasuke was underneath him moaning.

"Kn-Knight? What are you doing here?" He grunted.

"Uh... Sorry! I'll leave you to finish!" Knight hurried to shut the door and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Mirako asked as Knight grabbed the door handle.

"I interrupted some of their 'activities'." Knight answered. Mirako sighed.

"I'm tellin ya, they're a bunch of horn dogs." She huffed, "how's Kou doing? He's been locked up in his room since he got home."

"Um... You should check on him... He's not lookin so good." Knight told her. She nodded and as he turned to go she grabbed his arm.

"Something troubling you?" She asked. Knight nodded slowly. She smiled and gestured for him to follow her. They sat down at a table.

"What's troubling you?" She asked.

Knight thought for a moment before answering, "there's this guy... I'm not sure but... I don't know I've been thinking about him and I hurt his feelings and apologized a million times yet he's still ignoring me. I have no idea why I care..." He trailed off, picturing Azrael above him in bed. He blushed and waved the memory off.

"I think you like him." Mirako said, her fingers rubbing her chin.

"B-but that's impossible!" Knight exclaimed his cheeks a dark shade of red. Mirako shook her head with a smile.

"You like him. Admit it and get it over with." She smiled, standing up. "I'm going to go check on Kou." Knight watched as she headed upstairs before running out of the house and towards Azrael's apartment. He bumped into someone and fell over. Before he hit the ground an arm slithered its way around his waist and kept him from hitting the ground.

"Knight." Knight looked up to see Azrael. He smiled and hugged him.

"Azrael! I thought you hated me!" He whimpered. Azrael stroked Knight's hair and smiled.

I could never hate you. I love you too much." Knight smiled, pulling away a little.

"I think I love you too."

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! What do you think Masato did with Kono? And what's wrong with Kou? Are Knight and Azrael finally together? Hope you liked the chappie! I know I took a while and you all have my deepest apologies! I made it longer than most of them! Thanks for the reviews! They are wonderful! Here! Taste the rainbow my fellow earthlings! *tosses some skittles in the please excuse any grammar mistakes and please review! Sayonara for now**!


End file.
